Another Kind Of Love
by writinishmehlife13
Summary: Chap23: The end :P -Rewritten 4/18/10-
1. Iyou Isei Arata Munesanzun

Chapter One

_Iyou Isei Arata Munesanzun_

* * *

_She doesn't deserve me. _

That's all that went through the young man's mind. He had been so careless as to reveal his "Devil Bringer" in front of the citizens of the Order... now everyone saw him as some sort of monster. Although, everyone possess that little voice that we chose to ignore, said into his mind that she didn't care what he was.

**No! You're too dangerous for her, what if you lash out at her too? **Said the doubting voice in his mind.

_But... but I love her. _

**What the hell are you talking about? You don't know what love even is! Let alone having emotions of the sort. **

"Damn, it!"

He drew out Blue Rose and starting shooting randomly at the wall. Once he remembered that he should stop before damaging his quarters even more, he threw the gun on the wooden floor with a fumble. He sighed deeply, holding his head, with both hands.

Only when Nero was alone, could he walk freely without the sling.

_She said she loved me whether or not of my arm. _

**Your arm may be one thing, but take a look at yourself, Nero. How could someone like you love someone like Kyrie? **

He sighed of aggriavtion, tired of these mind debating games he was putting upon himself.

"Damn it." He growled to himself again and retrieved Blue Rose. He got his long coat and went for the door of where he stayed.

"Crap." He remembered the sling. He sighed as he went back to his room and quickly wrapped his arm in it before leaving. Even if it was night, he still felt out of place if anyone stared at him.

* * *

Lately, you could say that the emotions of the young Nero were becoming the better of him. He blamed himself that they probably wouldn't have if he hadn't lost himself in a battle of fighting a demon. One had to just happen to appear right where all the civilians were, regardless if Nero was in the crowd of people (with Kyrie), he had already known of the demon's coming.

How unfortunate was he that both Blue Rose and Red Queen had become out of his reach by the demon's force. There was no time to waste in getting them, the demon was ruthless, just killing everything in its path. Well... that's the common description of all the demons that wanted to pick a fight, but the fact that there were women and children was what could make possibly any Devil Hunter a bit nervous... wouldn't it?

So, he let out his "Devil Bringer." With it, he was able to make it weak, but it wasn't enough. Not paying attention for a split moment is something a Devil Hunter will always pay for. Nero was struck backwards towards his weapons. No matter! Perhaps not paying attention paid off at certain times.

Although, as Nero stood back up to his feet, he felt different. His mind had declined the weapons that were near him, and his arm seemed to have a pulse. It gave Nero a whole new feeling... he could feel the blood rush in his veins and his heart seemed to hammer in his chest.

As whatever survivors that were hiding in the buildings in the terrace, watched. There was something different about Nero, no doubt about it... and Kyrie could feel it.

His arm had actually turned black. Nero smirked to himself, his face seemed more drawn, it wasn't the usual way he held it.

Then just like that, he charged hungrily towards the demon. Using his arm to slash it into fractions of flesh, and within two minutes, it had turned into a senseless blood bath. Not to mention of the demon's death as well.

Nero's arm still glowed of such a sick dark midnight color, but it didn't seem to phase anyone as they slowly started to reappear outside.

Nero was breathing hard, looking under his lashes, scanning his surroundings. Death was written in his eyes, when they were mostly scribed saying 'I'm going to kick your sorry ass.' Or 'you picked a wrong person to fight with,' or something along those lines.

One civilian tried to come towards Nero, and his head snapped up when just hearing the shuffle of feet. Frightened for their own safety, they backed away, but Nero saw differently. He slowly started to near the civilian, as if they were to be the next to die.

Nero gave low, muted, chuckles. His face twisted in a maniac like smirk. He raised his arm that was drenched in the demon's blood, but before he could do anything, he felt himself shuffle forward a little. His expression erased of the smirk that was utterly terrifying the civilian, and looked down to see who had dared to touch him in such a way.

It was Kyrie, her arms were around his waist, she held him tightly and close. Her eyes gazed into his darker ones that screamed of his indifference.

"Nero..." She started, her voice holding concern.

It seemed just like magic that Nero had calmed, and his arm lowered and instead of the morbid color of black, it went back to the regular color of that unique blue. His face turned back to its normal state. He blinked once, and then held his head with his good arm.

He felt Kyrie's grip around him loosen so quickly he looked up to see that a random woman and taken Kyrie out of Nero's reach.

"He's a monster!" They all yelled and stared at him with bitterness. Nero looked around, utterly confused. He couldn't remember anything as clearly.

They claimed that he was close into killing innocent people, and he wanted to know if it were true, but when he turned to Kyrie, the random woman shooed Nero away. Saying that he wouldn't get as close to her like he'd done to the other.

* * *

Nero sighed to himself, not wanting to think much more of the recent event.

He couldn't imagine such a fast walk would end him up to where he wanted to be so easily. He looked up to see the neon lights greeting him in the letters that spelled out 'Devil May Cry.' He smirked to himself. The 'D' slightly wanting to short circuit.

He walked up to the double doors and knocked on them... hard. He didn't want to wait right now. When the owner didn't answer he growled.

"Fucking Dante," He murmured to himself and started to pound the door. "Dante, open the door! Its Nero!" He would continue to pound until finally he heard the door click and saw the male he was expecting to see on the other side.

"People sleep ya know." Yawned the silver haired, strawberry sundae, pizza eating machine.

Nero gave him a smirk which said 'as if I care.'

"Whatever, I need to talk to you."

Dante sighed deeply as he hung his head a little. "Fine, and I'm actually being nice because I'm tired, but don't think you can just come here uninvited."

He said this and let Nero walk past him as he held the door open.

* * *

Chapter One: Odd Power, New Feelings

Thought it sounded suckish in English so I thought about writing it in romaji. XD

I _had _to write this, okay? The voices in my mind told me to. -is not crazy, and stop looking at me like that.- O.o

Anyway, there is a very awesome story of DMC by Familiar-abyss You should read it! Its so awesome. So... what do you all think?

-writinishmehlife13


	2. Dokutoru Dante

Chapter Two

_Dokutoru Dante_

* * *

There was very little light when Nero walked into the shop. In fact, it was more than just lacking a little light... it was basically walking into a dark cave. Nero stopped short, he couldn't even see in front of him. He heard the tired footsteps that belonged to Dante.

The only light was from the moon that passed through the windows of the shop. He turned around when he heard a sigh and saw Dante sit at his desk with his feet up and his arms crossed behind his head.

"Alright, start talkin'." Dante yawned.

Nero rolled his eyes even in the darkness and just started to pace before he could start. As he did, he noticed a small stack of pizza boxes beside Dante's desk. He quirked a brow when seeing them. _Since when did Dante eat pizza? _It seemed that a person like Dante didn't register to Nero that he ate of something so common.

"If you think I have all night, you're wrong." Dante tonelessly snapped again.

Nero turned his head towards him and remembered. "Right.." Slowly, he shuffled his feet back towards Dante's desk and just stood there, showing the right side of his profile to him.

"Dante, have you ever loved someone before?" Nero asked finally.

Dante opened his eyes at his question. His brow rose ever so slightly. The majority of his mind knew that Nero wasn't gay, but then a few quarters of it said that Nero was coming onto him... in a joking way. He looked towards the picture that rested on his desk. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Be more specific."

Nero turned his head towards him and then back towards the double doors. His eyes scanning the wooden floors that held the shadows of the window panes.

"How specific do I have to be? Its a simple question." Nero snapped.

Dante sighed deeply. "Well, not to me. It could mean a lot of things. Are you talking about a family member or someone else?"

Nero turned his head towards Dante giving him a complicated expression. He shook his head. "I don't have any family to talk about... but yeah, its someone else."

_Oh yeah... forgot that he's an orphan. _Dante mused to himself, and then he tried to remember who this 'someone else' could be.

"So.. then who are you talking about?" He asked.

Nero sighed deeply. He thought that maybe talking to someone like Dante would help, but... now he just felt plain awkward.. then again the common man didn't really express himself like this unless they were gay or was in therapy.

"You remember when you assinated Sanctus, you remembered that girl I was with?" Nero asked slowly.

Dante opened his eyes, scanning them in the darkness as he was thinking as to who Nero was talking about... but of course an event like that he actually remembered. For once, Dante actually could think! High five, Dante!

"Hm... brown hair... brown eyes?" He mused.

"Yeah."

"You like her?"

"Yeah."

"Did you sleep with her?"

Silence.

Dante blinked in the silence... awaiting an answer if there was going to be any. Who says the art of conversation is dead, thanks to him?

"So... how was it?" He asked again.

"I didn't sleep with her!" Nero snapped. That would be the last thing Nero would ever want to do with Kyrie... if... that is he ever got the chance to even talk to her again.

Dante now looked defeated. "So what was the whole point of you being here again?"

Nero sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really didn't think Dante could be so... stupid. Well, consider the setting. Its at least one or two in the morning, and usually Dante would be sleeping, and when you're woken up at that time, everything is hard to register, isn't it?

"Dante, I came here because I thought you'd have..." He paused for a moment. "More experience with women, and you could... just... --"

"Give you advice?" Dante scoffed.

Nero sighed in defeat. He knew he was going to regret this. In the moonlight, he nodded his head solemnly. He heard Dante chuckle and shift in his seat, only did he raise his head to look at him.

"Let's get one thing straight, Nero, I have loved a woman before... and I can't really say that I've had a lot of experience, but I've had enough. The only advice I can give you is that if you pretend to listen to every nagging thing she says, and not make any bets with her, I'm sure she'll fall for you." Dante nodded matter of factly.

Nero snickered and shook his head. "No... Kyrie isn't like that."

"Oh?"

"Kyrie doesn't nag or make bets or anything like that. She's really gentle, and she really cares. She's sensitive, compassionate, and... I don't know, I just really love her."

Who ever thought that a fireball like Nero could be sentimental?

Dante smirked to himself. "You might want to hold off on saying you 'love' her."

Nero quirked a brow. "Why?"

Dante sighed as he finally got up from his seat, and walked over towards Nero and crossed his arms in front of him. It was amusing how Nero was just a few inches shorter than himself.

"Because, that's what gets most guys in trouble. They say they love a girl and then they make the mistake in telling her, she takes it seriously, and then you're stuck with a thing you call a human being that you thought was your dream girl."

Nero shook his head again. "Dante, Kyrie is the songstress of the Order."

Dante was silent, and blinked once. Obviously he was taken back that this girl Nero was talking about was no ordinary girl like Trish. He'd probably get smacked across the head for that, but anyway, he smirked towards Nero.

"Well... still. Hold off on that... isn't she uh... kind of out of your league?" Dante snickered.

Nero's face was erased of emotion, clearly showing he wasn't amused, and he sighed deeply. He guessed he would have to tell Dante the whole story... it would be long... but it was worth it. At least, Nero hoped.

* * *

Chapter Two: Doctor Dante

Rather... amusing title, huh? lol I think I found the whole chapter to be amusing, and I really tried to portray Nero and Dante's personalities as best as I can. I was going to upload this during like one in the morning but I was like, half conscious and I didn't want this to ramble on with whatever was left of my brain.

Thank you for the reviews! .

-writinishmehlife13


	3. Soshite Iie Kyrie

* * *

Chapter Three

_Soshite Iie Kyrie_

* * *

That night was one to remember. Nero explained himself as if he was on death row, and yet, Dante had very few things to say. Dante was completely useless in Nero's eyes when it came to women. Well, it wasn't Dante's fault! He had never fallen for someone so... much more superior than Trish.

That's because he never _did _fall for someone superior than Trish.

"Look, Nero, she sounds like a great girl, the only problem is that Credo guy." Dante had told him.

Nero quirked his brow and blinked. "But, he knows me... what would the problem be?" In Nero's opinion, Credo would hear him out and understand his situation of the story about what happened.

"Doesn't matter if he knows you or not, if he knows that someone had almost killed his sister, chances are, he's going to want to kill you too." He chuckled amusingly.

Nero would protest against Dante, but he decided against it. Credo had known Nero ever since he was adopted by the Order... clearly Credo would hear him about, wouldn't he? Now he found his whole questioning useless, of course Credo would believe him, there would be no question about it.

So for the remains of that night... or early morning, whatever you wish to call it, Nero was back in his quarters, awake in bed. His arms crossed behind his head and was just left with his thoughts.

And no, he didn't use his left or right hand for that, he was actually thinking. God, you all are so perverted.

He thought about Kyrie mostly. Her laugh, her smile, her fragrance whenever she was near, how much it reminded him of a floral scent along with a hint of rain. He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes and let it out in a controlled, relaxed breath. As if he had smelled her perfume right now.

If thinking about someone nonstop and having such feelings for them, then what did Dante want to call it? Stalking instead of love?

For once, Nero actually was pretty thoughtful instead of your regular average young person who wouldn't really think much of the event. Tomorrow... or... later on today, he would go to and find Kyrie and just talk things out with her. Good idea, right?

Well, you'll have to decide.

* * *

As the sun rose and made the terrace all bright from its twenty-four hour sleep, many of the shops were open and running, and of course civilians were out as well. They were aware of that monster human living somewhere, but being the people they were, they weren't going to let such a being take over their lives.

Nero on the other hand, you could say that he was a bit self-conscious right about now. He knew he shouldn't let it get to him, and so, sighing deeply, he wrapped his right arm in the sling. He was already dressed and had his weapons with him just because.

He came out onto the terrace without saying a word. He avoided making any eye contact with the civilians, and he knew they were looking at him, giving him glares and scowls on their faces.

It didn't make Nero have any more feelings of being self-conscious, now he was just getting pissed. He heard the side chatter, the whispers, and one child had actually hid themselves behind their mother. He sighed as he neared the steps of the Opera House. It seemed to be one of Kyrie's most common places to find her at.

As he had opened the door of the Opera House and everyone turned, to look what intruder had disturbed their service. Nero didn't waste time in looking at the hooded people, but he looked up to see that Kyrie was singing. He was just about to walk through, guards quickly went to block him from the door.

"Sir... you're not suppose to be here." One stuttered.

Nero gave him a glare. "What are you talking about? I come here all the time, what you think I don't believe in the Order of the Sword?" He asked hotly.

The guards gave each other nervous looks and looked back at Nero.

"Oh, don't take it personally, its not about of what religion you are but--"

"Look, I don't need to stand here for no reason by two amateur guards. If you have something against the disabled," He stopped, looking down at his slinged arm, then back up towards the two. "then I suggest getting another hobby." Nero said casually as he slipped past the two, and found himself a vacant seat.

Well, the guards did seem like amateurs as they didn't really seem to be of a threat, and they seemed at loss of what to do with Nero. They retreated in defeat, disappearing somewhere in the Opera House, and Nero just sat in the pews, listening to Kyrie sing.

She had noticed him when he had somewhat interupted, but as she sang she gave him a small smile of acknowledgement. After she was done, he watched her go out the doors instead of coming over and taking a seat next to him. He watched her leave... why though?

As he was going to follow her, the two guards had seemed to get an 'army' and they came near him.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and got up from his seat. "Look, I'm going." He said it out loud, he didn't care. It was evident that Nero didn't get along well with others, and that was certainly alright with him. He noticed a lot of the crowd was staring and he silently made his way out.

He made it quickly to find Kyrie leaving the Opera House.

"Kyrie!" He called out to her.

She stopped and turned to see Nero walking towards her and she held a sympathetic look upon her face. Once he reached her, he quickly grabbed her hand and led her away from the public, somewhere isolated. He went into the store room.

"Nero, what are you doing?" She finally said after he closed the door behind him and he turned towards her. He sighed deeply, trying to see how he could start.

"I have to talk to you, Kyrie." There we go, short, sweet, simple, and to the point.

She nodded her head a little. "What about?"

Nero sighed deeply again, trying to find the words when they were already in his mind. It was just hard to put them together for men, you know?

"Look, I don't know what rumors that are going on if there are any... but a few days ago... back in the terrace... I... " He found this awkward now, and good lord, must he repeat himself?

"What is it, Nero?"

Nero avoided making eye contact with her for a few minutes and then looked back towards her. When he was about to speak, she cut him off.

"Before you say anything, Nero, I should probably tell you what's been going on with me too." She started as she looked up towards him nervously.

"Uhm... sure." Nero's words may have been meaningless, but he would listen to anything what Kyrie had to say. He had forgotten the reason why he brought her because he was under her spell of whatever it was that she wanted to tell him. She took her own breath and began.

"Nero, I can't be seen with you anymore." She started, staring at her feet, guilt written all over her face. "And, you're right about the rumors... they're spreading like wildfire. Everyone has twisted the story saying that you've killed a civilian, and that you've almost killed me... they're blaming you because of your arm."

"They've gotten to Credo, and he believes them... I tried to make him think otherwise, but he wont listen... not even me. He has guards watching me like a hawk, and I can never leave... not past the courtyard." Her voice trailed off... she had said enough.

Nero was quiet... he didn't know what to say. His assumptions on Credo, were definitely wrong. Finally, Kyrie looked up, as if she were going to cry.

"Nero... this is going to be much more harder for me than it is going to be for you but... I'm engaged." She said finally.

He could only blink once... shock was taken over from sadness in two micro-seconds. What else was there to say? He felt a pain in his chest and a tough grip on his throat, that he couldn't even feel himself swallow.

"Nero..." She said his name again and put her hands on the side of his face and tilted his head up to look at her. She bit her lip and tried to blink back tears, and she managed a small smile.

"So... I guess this is good-bye." There was no question in his voice, it was dominant, and he knew it.

Kyrie shook her head and when she blinked, the tears that trembled to fall, finally did slid down her young features, and she tried to hold her smile that was just daring to fade into a small frown.

"No, Nero... good-bye is when you never see the other person again... but this is definitely not a good-bye, Nero. I can only hope that this blows over.. but I have to go... before anyone catches us." She gave a shameful kiss on his cheek as she stood on her toes and slid her hands away from his face.

She quietly left the storeroom and wiped her eyes before anyone else could see her. As for Nero, he was left alone, his hand gently resting on his face at the spot where Kyrie had kissed him.

* * *

Chapter Three: And No Kyrie

Aw, how dare Kyrie do this to Nero! Right?! O.o

Anyway, yeah... things are starting to... um... get interesting? Lol Well, I hope this one was interesting, I finished it at like three in the morning and believe it or not I was still quite sane after throwing a spider outside that was in my cat's water dish.

Writinishmehlife doesn't like spiders. x.x

Thank you for the reviews!

Luff!

-writinishmehlife13


	4. Zen

Chapter Four

_Zen_

* * *

After that day... it wasn't enough for Nero. It wasn't enough information to him. At first he was left heart broken, but now that he put more thought into it, and many questions came to his mind.

Who was she marrying?

When was she going to get married?

Was the guy she was marrying... a demon?

He couldn't sleep. He couldn't eat. Occasionally, he bathed... but most of the time he just looked like he was utterly tired and pale. The news of Kyrie marrying someone else besides him hit him hard. Basically she was lost to him.. but he couldn't stop thinking about her.

It was late in the afternoon and Nero was asleep on a very old ragged couch. It was an item that a pack rat would keep, but Nero found it to be quite comfortable and that's why he kept it. He was able to hide whatever smell that it carried with some of his own cologne, so it basically smelled like him.

Which, was a very intoxicating smell by the way. Not that I would know, but that's why we have imagination. I like to think of Antonio Banderas scent... but, anyway...

His sleep wasn't one filled with dreams of any sort, just the bliss of sleep. He was wrapped in his maroon blanket up to his nose, and everything was quiet. Nice... peaceful quiet.

Until there was a medium toned banging on his door. Making a hallow, deep sound.

One. Two. Three.

Nero's eyes remained closed, not fully registering in his mind just yet.

One. Two. Three.

The banging seemed to slowly start to ease into his brain and tell him that he should wake up. Slowly, Nero opened his tired eyes and they traveled towards the door where he heard the banging once again. He breathed in deeply and then yawned. Must he get up to go answer the door?

It was clear the unwanted stranger on the other side wasn't going to be giving up until Nero let them in.

Nero sighed with frustration and pulled his blanket over his head, but it still wouldn't stop the loud knocks on his door or make the person go away. Well damn, I guess he had to go and get his lazy arse off the couch and answer it. He couldn't stand it, and it was getting utterly annoying.

He slowly rose to his feet and had the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. His walk was much like the demon infested Scarecrows.

"Coming..." He groaned with another yawn and he unlocked the door of the many that he had and pulled the door open. He sighed to see who it was.

"God, you look like shit." Chuckled the stranger who invited themselves in without Nero's consent. Nero really didn't care anymore... he was too depressed to care and he shut the door.

This stranger was actually a friend of Nero's. After Nero and Dante saved Kyrie and all, Nero had met this demon. His appearance was of a human, and Nero was about to kill him... but this demon persuaded him otherwise. Perhaps, was this demon Nero was going to kill... a good demon?

"This whole place looks like shit." He added with another laugh in his voice.

It seemed obviously so. The demon had no purpose in killing creatures weaker than himself. Only demons who did do that were just power seekers and have nothing important to look forward with their lives.

Nero sighed deeply and just leaned against the door with his blanket wrapped around him. His visitor looked towards him.

"How come you're not all out an about?" He asked.

Nero effortlessly pushed himself off the door and slowly started to walk back towards the couch. "I felt like staying in." He shrugged and threw himself back on the couch, laying on his stomach, eyes closed.

"For... three weeks?"

Nero didn't respond. He heard the footsteps come near him and then stop. Nero was getting the feeling that he was being watched, and so he opened his eyes again to have the other's looking into his.

"You sick?"

Nero blinked, unamused and hid his face away like a child would do. "No... I'm not, Zen." He groaned.

Yes, the demon that took on the human appearance and was a good demon... was branded with the name, Zen. Zen was a slender kind of character. His dark long hair was tied back into a low pony tail and his hair was long enough to sit on with or without it tied. His voice was smokey, yet it was smooth and sharp like a snake's. His voice actually felt like it slithered when he spoke to anyone, and or if he wanted to make it sound like that.

His bangs hung in his face, and he wore his glasses on the top of his head.

The only time he did have them rest on his nose was when he actually was reading something. His attire was completely different from any ones. He wore a dark mint suit, with a white shirt underneath and a matching colored tie. What people didn't know was that he had a gun of his own under his jacket.

It was named Destiny, after his mother. Poor woman.

Anyway, Zen pulled up a chair and sat on it with the back facing him. He continued to watch his... abnormal friend, (as if he wasn't already. Hence his arm), lay like some... some dead person!

"Well geez, you drank out all of Fortuna!" Zen added once again. It was true, more than a few bottles of assorted liquors were sprawled out. A few cheap ones laid here and there.

It was obvious how Nero dealt with his depression.

Nero rolled his eyes in his sockets and looked up at Zen again. "Zen... you said that it was tree weeks since I haven't come out in the terrace?" He asked

Zen was rolling an empty bottle under his shoe and he looked up towards Nero. "Yeah... something like that, why?"

Nero's eyes narrowed a bit and he sighed. "I don't know, did it just happen to occur to you that I wasn't around?" He asked sarcastically.

Zen's young face of someone who was twenty, (when in his species, he was at least over a thousand years old) smiled of that of a goofy one, making his eyes close or seem to squint.

(I think of Kazuno in the Moi dix Mois interview. Anyway...)

"No, I actually noticed a few weeks ago. I just didn't come by because I was busy and I thought you were dead." He said simply.

Nero blinked with a glare. "You... thought I was dead?" He took it clearly offensively.

Zen shrugged his shoulders as he kicked the bottle of liquor to the other side of the place as it made its clankly roll along the wooden floors.

"Not just me, everyone." He said looking back towards Nero. "Fortuna was able to get some Devil Hunters since your ass doesn't come to kill them." He giggled.

Ah, I forgot to mention that Zen was a man of many personalities. He could be playful, serious, threatening, and many others that I can't think of at the moment, but, that's what makes a character very fun. At least most of the time. Oh... and he laughs a lot too... a trait that maybe some of you noticed. And also a potty mouth.

Nero laid his head back down on the couch, quiet and unmoving.

"C'mon, Nero!" Zen's hand started to shake his shoulder. "Get up! This isn't like you!" He urged.

Nero looked at Zen who stopped shaking him and just stared. "What's your deal? You lose a bet or something?"

"No, Dante did... I'm being like this for him." He answered sarcastically.

Zen snickered and he rubbed his eyes. He heard of Dante and how deep in debt that mooch bastard was in. It kind of scared Zen how someone couldn't pay for somethings.

"Ha, are you his bitch?" He laughed out loud, clearly amused.

Nero glared at Zen and his laughing ways... sometimes he wanted Zen to live... sometimes he didn't. "If I had the gumption to get Blue Rose... I'd make you dance." He said in a cold tone.

Zen started to wipe away whatever tears were forming in his eyes and he calmed down. "Oh, you're only saying that because I'm having a good time making fun of you and you're just laying on the couch like a son of a bitch." He sniffled.

"So... why are you here again?"

"I already told you... I came to see if you were still alive." Zen answered, his laughs controlled now.

"So you waited three weeks?"

"Well, like I said... I was busy." He shrugged innocently. How could you blame Zen? I mean really. Okay, now here came Zen's serious personality. He leaned in on the seat a bit more and titled his head to the side and stared at Nero.

"Dude, seriously, what is up with you? You look like shit, your place looks like shit--"

"Tell me something that I don't care about." Nero cut in.

Zen sighed. "Look, I know what happened at the terrace with you and that demon you were killing." He started and Nero looked up towards him.

"You believe the rumors too?"

Zen shook his head, making his bangs sway. "No, no, I didn't say that... in fact, I don't believe them.. but the Nero I know wouldn't really care about walking out in the open even if those humans think that you're some kind of hybrid."

If Zen was trying to make Nero any better... he should think before he said things.

"Gee, thanks." His voice not going with what he said.

"Well, no, I mean... gah... how do I say this?" Zen started again. "What I'm saying is, that... if anyone gives you problems you're all up in their face and you take them out... but I don't know what's up with you, man. Why are you all... crappy?"

Nero was starting to get irritated. He didn't want to talk about his situation but Zen was bothering the hell out of him and there was no other way but to tell Zen so he could leave him the hell alone.

"You wanna know why I'm laying here? You wanna know why I'm laying here like a son of a bitch, huh? You need to know every detail of my life?" Nero started out hotly, and he wasn't going to stop... and Zen was slowly leaning back in his seat as Nero was getting up from the couch and coming close to Zen.

"I'm freaking depressed if you didn't notice!" He yelled, and he wasn't stopping. "And if you want to know why, its because a girl I like is getting married!"

It was silent between them, and the glasses on Zen's head had fallen and were loosely hanging off his nose. Zen blinked once and he lifted his glasses back on his head with a smile.

"Ooh, now we're gettin' somewhere!" He giggled.

Nero sighed of frustration and turned away from Zen. He was worse than Dante! Which... is kind of scary if you thought about it. Nero sat back down on the couch and rubbed his head, annoyed. Zen looked at his... depressed friend. It was quiet again and he thought that he needed to say something.

Even though.. he probably said enough.

"So... what are you gonna do?" He asked finally.

"Do?"

"Yeah... aren't you gonna kill the guy who took your woman?" Zen chuckled.

* * *

Chapter Four: Zen

Yeah. Ha.

Doesn't really mean anything other than its the guy's name. Sorry for the long update... if it was long. -cant remember-

I was writing this last night and I dont know why I kept misspelling the word 'liquor.' -shrug- Anyway, enjoy.

Thank you all for the reviews!

-writinishmehlife13


	5. Bestu Hinshu no Ai

Chapter Five

_Bestu Hinshu no Ai_

* * *

So, what did Zen exactly mean by what he said? Well, let's find out.

"You like this girl, don't you, Nero?" He asked. Silently, Nero nodded his head and ran a hand through his silvery hair that was so uncommon, yet it is minority that's beautiful. Look at Mana-sama.

Sorry, I get into another obsession and bring into here. Anyway...

"So you're just gonna sit here and do nothing?" Zen chuckled amusingly.

Nero looked up at him and just stared for a while... thinking. Usually, the all mighty Nero never thought. He did things that he _thought _was right, and usually... things did go right. Sounds like every other person in this world.

"She could be married already for all you know." Zen laughed again. Must he make matters worse? You could only imagine how Nero could be friends with a guy like this. He was impossible! He was just wrong! He was (my ultimate favorite) inconceivable!

"Wait, she is?" Nero asked in panic.

Zen gave an unamused look towards Nero and shook his head. "I was being hypothetical." He sighed and shook his head. Nero sat back in his seat.

"Look, if you love her, you would probably go and just... rough up whoever it is that stealing her away from you." Zen finally said. "If I were you, I'd go and see her." He said with a nod.

Nero narrowed his eyes a little. "I can't... she said she can't be seen with me. She can't even go as far as the courtyard, that's how much of a freedom she has."

Zen snapped his fingers and pointed to Nero. "That's it."

He quirked a brow. "What's it?"

Now, Zen was excited. "Don't you get it? This is perfect! It adds all to the great motive! She can't see you, but you can see her. Besides, who ever said that you couldn't see her," He stopped to smirk. "At night?"

Nero blinked at him. Was that all Dante and Zen thought about? Probably. Well, maybe Zen... ocassional Dante... but still. Nero thought about it... not it _it_ but, it. It the situation.

"If you really loved her, you'd go up and take her back like a man!" Zen added and nodded matter of fact.

And so, that's just what Nero was going to do.

* * *

It seemed that Zen's advice had more of an effect on him than Dante's did. It seemed that his advice gave him confidence, but just to be sure... he waited until everyone was asleep and when it was dark, was when Nero left his quarters.

It was around the same time of night that Nero left to go and talk with Dante, but this time... he was going to talk to Kyrie. Set things straight. Make her his woman! Yeah!

Or... something like that.

Anyway, Nero didn't want to waste time so he ran towards where Kyrie stayed... which was a pretty long way, but he managed to find some shortcuts and such. He knew which room was Kyrie's. He could see that her room wasn't lit, but still, he managed to climb to the top with the high trees.

As if perfect timing, he reached the level of where her high window was, and he looked inside to see that Kyrie had just walked into her room and there was dim lighting in the hallway. She closed the door behind her, and also lit some candles in her own room.

She was dressed up rather pretty, no, more elegant and formal. Nero hid himself in the trees a bit, he didn't want to found out just yet.

Still, Kyrie never really paid much attention outside as she went to her dresser and sat down in front of the mirror. Her hair was pinned up in a bun and she slowly started to take her hair down. Nero watched in curiosity. Now, he just looked like a peeping tom, but that's not what his purpose was.

He watched her as she started to brush her hair out, getting it back into feeling soft like it usually would. Nero was in the bliss of just watching her... and he closed his eyes as he just breathed in deeply to himself. It seemed that he was imagining her scent again.

He let his breath out slowly and he saw her get up from her seat and to the closet on the other side of the room. He watched her disappear for a moment and then reappear. She threw what seemed to look like... a silk dress... but no.. it was too short to be a dress.

_Oh damn. _

It was an innocent form of lingerie. Nero felt himself swallow hard as he saw Kyrie start to unclasp the formal dress she was wearing by her neck. He watched as she started to shrug it off her shoulders, and Nero... poor him. He felt himself bite his lip and grow hard... okay, now he really needed to get her attention to let him in.

And not for _those_ reasons!

Before Kyrie could take the formal dress any lower than he would intend, he managed to get to the end of the branches that reached her window and he gave a good knock on it.

He watched her stop, and slowly look over towards his way. She stared at him in shock, and he gave a pitiful wave. She held the dress close to her chest, as she took a few glances left and right and hurried to the window and unlocked it and she opened it like a door.

"Nero!" She whispered in a hiss.

"Looks like there was a party I wasn't invited to." He said casually with a small smile.

She sighed deeply and just looked at him. She was cold, and she wasn't going to keep the window open so they could talk. "Get in." She stepped aside.

Nero eased himself off the branches and into her room. He started to wander instantly, and he heard Kyrie lock the window again and he looked up towards her.

"Nero, what are you doing here?" She finally asked him... and it was just awkward because she was getting ready for bed.

He crossed his arms with a shrug. "I thought you'd ask how long I've been out there."

Kyrie sighed and went to her bed to get the little... lingerie. "Nero, could you just.. hold on a second?" She asked again. There was a hint of pink tint on her cheeks, and she didn't wait for his approval as she went to a door that opened to a small bathroom.

When Nero heard the door close, he sat at the edge of her bed. Looking around, he saw many paintings that weren't really in his taste were hung. The wallpaper held many what seemed like mythology type... god like people painted on them.

The carpet was soft and seemed like endless vines of grapes looked so real from it being so clean. After a few minutes, he heard the door open again and he looked up to see Kyrie in a black robe and she put the formal dress on the chair of where her dresser was.

She looked at him and then carefully sat beside him.

"Nero, of all places, you come to the window of my room?" She asked as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, excuse me, but I'm not what you'd call your typical Romeo. Besides, a guy climbed up a woman's hair for god sakes!" Nero retorted.

"Shh!" Kyrie hissed as she looked over towards her door where it lead out into the hall and down stairs. She sighed again and looked towards him.

"Look, Kyrie," Nero started. "After that day... I couldn't stop thinking about you. If only you knew what kind of hell you put me through." He sighed.

Kyrie remained quiet as she listened to what he said... she seemed to feel bad at his last sentence, and she avoided making eye contact with him. Then she was caught by surprise when she felt her face being cupped by his rough hands of his, and her chocolate eyes looked into his steel ones.

"Kyrie... I didn't get to tell you what I felt the last time we met, but now I am." He began again, he sighed deeply, his hands dropping. It was hard... and he wasn't really sure, but he got some courage and went on with it. "Kyrie, I love you, and... I don't think you should be getting married."

There. He said it. Now go to your room.

Kyrie blinked. "Well, I'm sorry, Nero, but you don't have the authority to tell me if I should or shouldn't marry." It wasn't like Kyrie to protest, so it came out soft... somewhat.

"No, I know that... only you can do that." Nero said with a sigh, and he tried again. His way. "Well... do you love him?"

She quirked a brow towards him... taken back. "What?"

Nero shrugged, he was somewhat mad that she was going along with marrying whoever this asshole was, so he had to take out his anger some how. "Its a simple question, do you love the guy or not."

Kyrie stared at him. "I don't think its any of your business, Nero. In fact, If you came here to tell me what I should be doing then I think you should leave." It was evident in her eyes that she didn't want him to... she didn't want to be saying these things. Nero could see it.

"No... this isn't you, Kyrie. The Kyrie I know wouldn't be acting like this." He started, but she quickly got up, she didn't want to hear anymore and she had her back to him.

"Nero... please..." She started, but Nero wasn't going to give up. He got up himself and stood behind her. He put one hand on her shoulder and started to whisper in her ear.

"Kyrie... I love you.. but... I can't make you love me. Not if you love this guy that you're marrying. I just..." He started... letting his true self leash out. "I just want to hold you one last time... before you walk down the aisle." Both of his hands found her hips, and she seemed to be enjoying his attention as she had her head fall back onto his shoulder.

"Nero... " She started, but she stopped herself when she felt him start to leave small trails of kisses along the soft part of her neck.

So, was this the way a man was suppose to get his woman back? Indulge her in his real feelings, show his true self, and leave her choices? Or come out to be macho and demand of a woman's love?

Kyrie wasn't one to break rules, but at this moment, it was like she was. It was obvious she wanted Nero... if she hadn't, she would've pushed him off of her, wouldn't she?

He went and kissed the shell of her ear, and she closed her eyes in bliss. To him... he had won. He had gotten Kyrie back. He gently licked at the flesh of her ear, and bit her earlobe gently. His hands went to her waist, and he felt Kyrie's fall onto his, and she would slowly start to ease them higher.

"KYRIE!"

The both of them stopped, instantly and froze. Kyrie turned around in Nero's arms to see that it was Credo. Although, it seemed that he didn't know who to be more mad at. His sister who was a bride to be... or...

"Nero..." He said his name bitterly.

Nero didn't panic of course... well... okay, maybe just a little as he let go of Kyrie and looked at Credo.

* * *

Chapter Five: Another Kind of Love

Wow... this one was... really long. Tehe... so I hoped you all liked this... and I hope it was all... dang, forgot the word. Other than that it was long.. yeah.

Erm... I don't really know if Kyrie lives at the Castle of Fortuna... since she's new to the whole Devil May Cry thing... but if anyone does know... mind telling me? Lol I'm thinking she does so yeah. I didn't really make a definite place as to where she stayed.

Thank you all for the reviews! They REALLY help! Thank you!!

-writinishmehlife13


	6. Kaisen Kuchiake

Chapter Six

_Kaisen Kuchiake_

* * *

"Nero..." Credo started bitterly. "What are you doing here?"

Nero was about to answer, but Credo cut him off again.

"What are you doing with Kyrie? You're not suppose to be here!" His eyes cut over towards his sister. "I thought you were able to tell him, but I guess I will." He said firmly.

Well damn, you ask a guy two questions he can't even answer. Some social butterfly Credo was.

"Look, Credo, I--"

He was silenced as Credo drew out his sword. "There's no words to explain for your existence, I can't imagine how the Order was able to adopt a misfit like you... I can't imagine how a family could accept you." He taunted.

Nero furrowed his eyebrows. He was getting that weird feeling again. "Okay, I can understand how an overpowering government wouldn't want to adopt an orphan, but when you bring my family into this... its unforgivable." He made the last word sound as if what Credo said was a mistake.

"What family? You have no family to defend!" Credo laughed in mockery. "I don't want you to see my sister... she's bound to be married and you come here to seduce her?" Now he was serious.

Nero crossed his arms, showing off the demonic one. "Credo, come on, you know me better than that--" He was stopped again when Credo had the point of his sword to Nero's neck.

Kyrie instantly went to her brother's side. "Please... stop this." She started, but she was ignored by her brother, and he used his arm to block her from Nero.

"Don't you get it, Nero? I don't want you here. Not with Kyrie, not ever. I thought I knew you, but when I heard of you almost killing her, it made me think about friendship for a while... and you've severed it." Credo said bitterly.

Nero dropped his arms from his chest and just looked at the end point of the long blade. Although his eyes shot up about the whole incident. "I didn't kill anybody!" He stepped forward a bit, but stopped himself from going any further when he felt the end point poke his Adam's apple.

"Is that what all the demons say?" Credo snickered.

Nero glared at him at him... that weird feeling he was trying to ignore this whole time was starting to overpower him. He felt the hammering of his heart in his chest start and his right arm started to pulse once more. His face slowly faded into the more drawn look, and he gave a growl from the back of his throat.

"Leave now, Nero, or else I'll throw you out myself." Credo warned.

Kyrie looked at Nero with a worried look, and she felt that weird presence again. Her eyes instantly went to his right arm, as if she knew. She probably did and she stared at it as it was the sick color of black again.

"Credo, stop." She started again and started to pull her brother away from Nero.

"Why should I? I'm not going to let him get away with what he almost did to you... and what he did do to you right now." He turned his eyes towards her for a minute, as he was about to say something... but then stopped when they heard growls and they knew it wasn't their stomachs.

Kyrie slowly looked towards Nero, and her hands instantly clapped over her mouth. Slowly, she started to back away from him and go to the door that lead out to the hallway.

Credo turned his head and glared towards Nero and then looked down at Nero's arm. It was glowing black and he looked up at Nero whose behavior had changed so quickly.

"I'm warning you, Nero, if you--" He was stopped when Nero suddenly lashed out at Credo. Making him drop his sword, Nero had Credo's back against the wall of Kyrie's bedroom and had his elbow across Credo's neck.

"I-did-not-kill-anyone." He said each word slowly, and Nero's voice was deeper than before, and his eyes had changed from being the normal color of iron, to a glowing red of blood. He even started to bare fangs.

Credo glared, but it was slightly evident that he was afraid for his life. Kyrie felt as if she was on the verge of tears. She couldn't let this be happening. She slowly made her way towards the two, but even as her feet softly shuffled against the floor, Nero snapped his head towards her.

She stopped instantly, she had to be strong. "Nero... I think you've overstayed your welcome... you have to leave... now." Her voice was shaking. It was obvious she didn't want Nero to leave, she wanted to help him, but how could she when she had a brother who clearly hated him, and that Nero was in such a state of being?

Nero growled for a response and he narrowed his eyes over towards Credo who was silent. In this state of mind he was in, he wanted to kill Credo... but then he wanted to listen to Kyrie. It was a hard choice for him. After a few moments, Nero finally let his hand drop from Credo's neck.

It was still silent as Nero staggered back from the two of them... his old self was starting to recover. He felt ashamed. Was he truely a monster that everyone rumored him to be?

He slowly looked up towards Kyrie, who was just as sad as he was, she looked away.

Nero looked up towards the both of them, he couldn't help but give just a small smirk; which was meaningless. He turned his back towards them and unlocked Kyrie's window. As he swung it open, before he left, he turned around to face them again.

"Well, don't hesitate to uninvite me to the wedding."

* * *

Chapter Six: Battle Beginning (start)

Eh! Its suckish. XP I didn't like it. lol. To me, it was too short, plus, I couldn't think, and I wanted to update too.

Ha, would be fun if Nero and Credo kicked ass, huh? lol I was kind of stuck... but I've got a lot of things in mind.. I think. I hope. XD

So yeah, you can say it sucks, because... I know it does. Haha.

-writinishmehlife13


	7. Kyrie Soshite Sullivan

Chapter Seven

_Kyrie Soshite Sullivan_

* * *

"We will speak none of this to Sullivan." Credo would order to his sister that night. He glared at the window and he immediately closed it, and turned back towards Kyrie.

"Wouldn't it add more to regrets?" She asked, but Credo only shook his head.

"When you say 'I do,' there wont be any."

If only it were true. Of course Credo could say it, he was madly in love with his own wife, and they were expecting a child in just a few months. He had no bad intentions, his goal was to keep his place in the Order, take care of his wife, and the arrival of their new child.

But what about Kyrie?

Credo and Kyrie were two different people, yet they shared the same blood. What many men do not know about women, (besides that they have breasts) is that, a woman's heart is an ocean of secrets. Some that torture us until the time of our death, or some that just makes us composed and calm. We're not as vulnerable as many may think, but we can if we want to be, and you know why? To drive our spouse crazy. Its our job.

But anyway, what I'm trying to say is, Kyrie knew, that deep in her ocean heart, that her secret was that she really did have feelings for Nero. She had known the boy when they were mere children. He was always the stubborn one, and she was so soft spoken and kind, it was obvious that those two opposites attract.

Kyrie sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed, her face buried in her hands as she tried to think. The time she had met Sullivan, she thought she knew what love was. He is, without a doubt, more mature than Nero could ever be. He and Credo get along perfectly.. but between Kyrie and Sullivan, after all this time they've known each other, it was as if they'd met each other for the first time.

They were to wed, and their conversations were short as if it were the first date.

Kyrie obviously had somewhat feelings for Sullivan that even herself could not explain. There was a small measure of her love for Sullivan, but if you were to compare the love she had for Nero against Sullivan... you would absolutely just want to smack Kyrie.

"Kyrie?"

Instantly, she looked up towards the doorway of her room and saw that it was Sullivan. He was still in his formal wear and he quietly walked over towards her and sat beside her. He put his hands on her shoulders, and saw that she seemed troubled.

"What is it, my love?" He asked again.

Maybe... _that _was the small measure of love Kyrie had for Sullivan. He was like the many men you read in romantic novels, that sweep women off their feet, and take care of them, and call their women... 'my love.' Ugh. Its pathetic sometimes. Don't... critisize me, just because _I _wrote it! I don't know what I'm talking about. Shut up. Read.

Kyrie let out a deep sigh and shook her head. "Nothing... its nothing." Yet her voice told him otherwise.

His blue eyes that were purely innocent looked at her, and titled his head to the side as he had one finger gently stroke the flesh just under her ear. His naturally curled locks reminded her of Robin Hood. He smiled at the sight that his soft stroking made her ticklish as he finally got his fiance to smile.

"Please, don't lie to me, Kyrie." He chuckled softly as he leaned in and kissed her ear, and then licked at the fleshy part. Hey, no one ever said he couldn't be... _overly _loving. Overly loving. Is that even possible? God, this is just not the day.

Kyrie closed her eyes again, remembering how Nero had been nibbling on her neck not too long ago, but then she managed to gather herself and deny this attention. She didn't deserve it... not when she had a conscience on her mind. "Sullivan, please... stop." She asked softly.

Sullivan continued anyway, just because. It was just like a man to get on a woman's nerves. Another job of the other spouse. Major sigh. He traveled lower and bit her neck, and she giggled, she leaned her head away from him, but that was a wrong idea because it basically gave him more room.

"Sullivan," She started again, but at this time he leaving small kisses along her neck. "Sullivan, please. Stop." She said firmly.

Erm... no man wants to be around when their woman is... crazy... or... 'not in the mood,' so slowly, he stopped. He looked up towards her to see her staring at him. His innocent blue eyes stared at her with a somewhat sad expression. He then found her hand that was closest to him and he lifted it up to his lips and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry..." He said softly with a smile.

Punkass? I'd think so.

Kyrie could only smile a small one, which gave a somewhat expression that she... 'forgave him.' "Well, wouldn't it be bad luck to kiss the bride before the wedding?" She asked.

Sullivan lowered her hand from his lips. "It would be bad luck to kiss the bride before the wedding, but we are to be wed very soon... I think of it as enjoying the last days as being the opposite of newlyweds." (I'm sure there's a word for it, just can't think at the moment. So just... work with me here).

Kyrie nodded, and just started thinking to herself quietly, and then Sullivan changed the subject.

"I wonder when Credo's wife is due. Are they having twins?" He asked because... well... Credo's wife didn't look like she was going to be having just one baby... and also because he hadn't really caught up with that subject with Credo. Kyrie bit her lip.

"I'm not really sure as to how many they're having, but as for when she's due... she could be carrying still for another few months or so." She shrugged slightly.

Sullivan nodded his head, as silence took over. Then a small smile crept up his face and he turned back towards Kyrie again and he lifted her hand to his lips. "Would you be willing to have children with me?" He asked as he kissed her hand again.

Kyrie smiled when he kissed her hand, and his question... it sort of struck her... but she hid the emotion well. "I would, what would you want to have?"

He thought for a moment, and then he answered. "A little baby girl." He said with a nod. His answer somewhat shocked Kyrie, usually men always wanted a son... but even if a daughter was born into a family, it was obvious a father would love her unconditionally.

"Really?" She started with a small laugh. "No boys?"

He smiled at her laugh. "I never said I didn't want a boy. Girls just seem... easier to raise, but it all depends what God gives us." I never said he wasn't religious either. Ahem. "What about you?"

Kyrie couldn't help but smile. "A girl."

Sullivan leaned in and kissed her cheek, but deep inside Kyrie's mind... she knew she wanted to be having this conversation with Nero, and not with Sullivan. She was basically confused between a childhood love and a current one. Even in her mind... she was wondering if this whole marriage was going to be a mistake.

"So, you're going to be sleeping in this?" He teased as he eyed her black robe.

Kyrie rolled her eyes with a shake of her head and a smile. "Yes, I'm going to sleep in this, why?"

Sullivan shrugged with that grin on his face and he turned his face away from her as he looked down at the carpet of her bedroom floor. "Oh.. no reason. I was just curious was all." He shrugged again. Kyrie knew what he was getting at, and so she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess there's no problem in that." She whispered in his ear, but she didn't mean it. In her heart, she would rather be having a conversation like this with Nero... but how could she when everything was basically torn apart? It was obvious that Sullivan loved Kyrie, and well... Kyrie somewhat did. Kyrie never wanted to disappoint anyone, especially not the people that were close to her... like Nero. But now she had, and what consequence would there be for her?

He looked over to see that Kyrie had that troubled face again. "Kyrie, are you alright?" He asked finally.

She looked up towards him when he asked that question and she bit her lip. She was told that she shouldn't tell Sullivan about Nero being here. She would have to blame it on something else... and so she said the obvious. "Well.. I'm just a little nervous." She said with a small smile.

He hugged her with one arm and kissed the top of her head. "Aw, Kyrie, there's nothing to be nervous about. When we walk down the aisle, we'll be a couple, and then there wont be anything to be nervous about, I promise." He said as he kissed he top of her head again. "I'll take good care of you." He whispered to her.

She leaned against his chest as she listened to him talk and his heartbeat and she sighed. Thinking of Nero.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Kyrie and Sullivan.

Sorry for the wait peoples, was kind of in a funk since I couldn't really think of how to... start the new chapter after what Nero did and so I decided that I should have this chapter be about Kyrie and her feelings and also bring in the asshole whose marrying her. XD

Also because I've been submitting stuff on deviantart... since I haven't... in... a while.

So... what do you think of ol' Sullivan? Tehe.. I'm not telling what I have planned. Muwahaha.

Thank you for your reviews! You guys are wonderful. If I could, I would kiss you all... I.. guess. O.o

-writinishmehlife13

P.S? --For I know how painful it is to wait for an author to update, I'll let you guys in on a little treat. I'm gonna try to get Dante, Lady, Trish in the story too. Makes it more fun and interesting, ne? Well.. dunno if that was much of a treat but it shall be fun. I promise j00!


	8. Anata Tsumori

Chapter Eight

_Arata Tsumori_

* * *

That night, Sullivan and Kyrie really got down to talking about their future. They hadn't really been really doing that, and it was good for... almost newly weds to do that... right? Of course it is... so... leave them be! Although, Kyrie couldn't remember who fell asleep first. They just had endless conversations, for once.

Sullivan slept half the night in Kyrie's room, but when it was just the crack of dawn, he woke up himself, and remembered that he probably should be getting to his own room. Kyrie was asleep, and before he left her room, he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I love you." He'd whisper, even if he knew she was too tired to register it in her sleeping mind.

With that, he had left her room silently as he could, and would go to the opposite end of the castle to catch some of his own sleep.

Once it was morning, the sun that decided to peek over the hills and shine in Kyrie's room, woke her up. She yawned quietly to herself, and sat up. She looked to her side where she remembered Sullivan had been sleeping that night, only to see that he was no longer there. She remembered that had fallen asleep... he must have left then.

She swung her legs over the side of her bed as she got up and walked over towards her dresser and looked at her tired face. She rubbed her eyes free of whatever her tear ducts left her. Her hair was a little messed, it was no matter. She easily brushed it and it was nice and smooth again.

Another thing she had noticed was that she had slept in her black robe. She shrugged to herself and went to her closet to get a nice looking gown to wear to just walk around. Once she found it and got some underwear, she went to her bathroom and went to take a bath.

In minutes, the tub was filled with bubbles, she had taken her clothes off and just waded as she let herself soak.

In her alone time... she was thinking about Nero. Thinking back at to what he said... had she changed that much? She still wanted to be her same old self, but if Nero had detected a flaw in her, she wanted to fix it... because, she cared for him. She rested her head back on the wall, and silently, started to cry to herself.

She was so confused, she wasn't sure what to feel other than slight guilt that she'd been following everything her brother had said. She weighed out the feelings she had for both Sullivan and Nero, and it seemed she had more pros with Nero than she could with Sullivan.

The women in the Order didn't have as much power, but she was the songstress, wasn't she? You'd think she'd have at least some power, but no, not as much as you'd think. Since Credo was the only man in the family, he had to take care of his sister, thus he was able to find Sullivan for Kyrie.

In the absence of Nero, it seemed that Kyrie and Sullivan liked each other in Credo's eyes, and as time progressed, Sullivan did everything a well brought up man should do, winning Kyrie's heart. Or... did he?

* * *

"You shoulda kicked his ass."

Zen laid lazily on Nero's couch. Just relaxing with his eyes closed, still wearing those business like clothes and his glasses on the top of his head.

"You don't understand, Zen, one part of me wanted to rip his heart out and kill him right there... but then the other part of me said that I shouldn't and just leave." Nero sighed as he slumped himself into a chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever, I still think you should've killed the bastard. Talking to you like that, our species aren't that far apart you know." Zen scoffed.

Nero opened his eyes, looking towards the back of the couch. "Zen, he's known me since I was kid... how could I kill him?"

Zen grunted as he stretched his long self on Nero's couch before he went limp and remained quiet. Nero sighed as he shook his head. That night, he _thought _he was going to be able to tell Kyrie how he felt about her. Yes, I know that you're thinking, 'Nero, you basically had your hands all over her, and you think that wasn't enough to tell her how you felt about her?'

Well, if wasn't for Credo's intrusion we probably would've gotten somewhere! But no, he had to step in on them, didn't he?

He actually was going to break from the kiss himself and just try to persuade her from marrying this man that he still hadn't met yet. What was so special about him anyway? He was another human that would probably get killed in the line of duty and then Kyrie would be all alone again.

Humans can be so stupid sometimes. Sigh.

"How about you just kill the groom? That way, Kyrie can be all yours." Zen suggested with a chuckle.

Nero hung his head in defeat. Zen was lost when it came to love. Then again, so was Nero, but at least he made an effort to get things to work! Sort... of.

Nero got up finally as he walked over towards a window of his quarters and just looked out. Seeing nothing but grass and random civilians. He was thinking, and he couldn't believe what he was thinking, but he needed help again, and it seemed that Zen was just useless.

"Yeah, its easy for you to say, Zen, you kill for pleasure." Nero shot back with a chuckle of his own.

Zen opened an eye and snickered. "I used to, but yeah, I guess its easy for me to say. I don't love anyone!" Wow. He sounded proud.

It was quiet between them again and then Zen finally sat up right as he stared at Nero. "So... what are you going to do now?"

Yes, what was Nero going to do now? He made attempts to talk to Kyrie and none of them worked. Should he just give up and accept the fact that Kyrie was out of his league now, and just all those times they were together were just... memories?

"I'm not giving up. I'm going over to Dante's tonight."

"Ooh! Can I come?"

"Heh... fine."

* * *

Chapter Eight: New Plan

I want to thank _Angelforever06, JordanBu, Eric Draven201, Dante's blade, DMCFan_ (anonymous), _Ner0_ (anonymous) and _Devil Rebel_ for the wonderful reviews! I know I say it a lot, but I mean it! :)

Yeah, I think this chapter also sucked, because... I forgot what I was going to do, but now I remembered. I wasn't really distracted by my music, but it made me type more (Nightwish, The Doors, and Gackt) helped I guess. Haha

So yes... Dante shall be present in the next chapter.

_Devil Rebel_: I wish I could tell you what's going to happen, but I can't! Gah! XD

-writinishmehlife13


	9. Isei no Nero

Chapter Nine

_Isei no Nero_

* * *

So, that night both Nero and Zen had a nice long walk to Dante's... well... not house... but... place. Good enough. Zen seemed to be pretty happy to meet Dante. Little did Zen know that Dante wasn't exactly patient like Nero was. That was why Nero brought him along.

Well, it seemed like a good idea in the beginning.

Within minutes of their short journey, they were standing before the Devil May Cry. Nero looked over towards Zen who just... stared. Zen made a snorting sound, holding back laughs.

"This is the guy who you went for advice for?" He let out small laughs in between his sentences. Nero could only shake his head with a smirk.

"Just watch what you say, Zen... he could kill you if he wanted to." Nero snickered as he started to walk up the stairs with Zen following him. Nero stopped by the door and he checked that it was locked. He sighed deeply as he hung his head for a second and then started to pound on the man's door.

As the two of them waited for what seemed for about... eh, three minutes, Nero was back pounding the door of Devil May Cry. As he did nonstop, finally did Dante open the door.

"What do you-- oh..." Dante looked through his long silver bangs to see that Nero was standing on the other side of the door. Dante's expression didn't get any better as he hung his head and brought it back up with a sigh. "Nero... people sleep you know."

Nero shrugged. "Yeah, but I couldn't."

If only Nero could see past the hair of Dante, would he know how irritated the man looked right now. Dante yawned as he looked past Nero to see Zen. "Whose that?" He asked.

Nero looked behind him to see Zen's back turned towards them, his arms in the air for no particular reason. Nero blinked and quirked a brow back towards Dante. "A friend of mine... he would've came if I said no." Nero shrugged, and that was that.

Dante sighed deeply. "You know.. ever since I've met you, I've been being too nice." Dante said as he stepped aside to let Nero in and Zen who turned his head at the sound of feet shuffling.

Dante closed the door as the two of them entered and Zen started to wonder. Dante went over to his desk and went to the position he was most famous for when he... sat. Feet propped up, crossed ankles, hands behind his head, and minding is own business.

"God, what's your problem with that chick now, Nero?" Dante asked, he wasn't in the mood in being awake at the moment and being treated like some kind of doctor-like... which Dante was far from being.

"Nero talked to her, got caught by her brother, and now... he needs your help again." Zen giggled as he continued to wander and he found a box of pizza and he lifted the lid to see that there was at least three pieces inside! Zen was about to reach in and get himself a piece...

"Hey!"

Zen jumped a little and let go of the pizza box and looked over towards Dante.

"Don't touch my pizza..." He said almost in a threatening voice. It would've probably looked even more threatening if he had Ebony or Ivory out. Dante was very much protective about his pizza... even if it was cold and hadn't finished it which was somewhat scary that he didn't finish a pizza. Perhaps his body was slowly rejecting it... doubt it.

Zen hung his head like a little kid and he scooted over towards an arm chair and sat in it.

Dante rolled his eyes and looked over towards Nero who was quite silent. "So... what is it now that you need my help with?"

"Its really not a matter of 'helping' me... but, I gotta talk to you about something." Nero started.

"What a surprise..."

Nero ignored him. "Look, I talked with Kyrie, but her brother got in the way, and after a while I started to get... this weird feeling." He started again. He looked up towards Dante who was listening and watching him.

"What kind of feeling?"

Nero sighed as he pondered for a moment. "Well, its like... I completely forget who I am and I feel like a whole different person. My heart starts racing and all I can think of.. is just killing whoever is in front of me." Nero felt awkward talking and telling Dante this.. he felt like a freak.

Dante 'hmmed' as he took in what Nero had said. He clicked his tongue as he finally came to a question to ask. "Do you think you can show me right here?"

Nero blinked towards him. "Right now?"

"No, Nero, tomorrow." Dante said sarcastically. "Yes... _right now._"

Nero went quiet for a minute. He wasn't sure if he could get this.. power that was so evil inside of him to just work when he wanted to... it didn't necessarily work that way. He sighed as he closed his eyes in defeat. "I don't think I can."

Dante titled his head with a yawn and he got a bit more comfortable with a sigh. "What do you mean you can't?"

Nero looked behind him to make sure Zen was alive... when he did look at Zen, half of his body was laying on the couch and then the other half was on the floor. Nero quirked a brow, shaking his head and then looked back towards Dante and gave a defeated shrug.

"I just... I can't... I think I need to get mad... that's one thing I remember being in that state. Being angry." Nero said with a nod.

Dante chewed on his tongue as he blinked quizzically at Nero. "Hm... no problem then."

Dante got himself up from his seat and within the next few minutes, he was starting to insult Nero. How he looked, how he smelled, how his fighting tactics sucked, how Ebony and Ivory were better than Blue Rose... yeah nothing was working.

"Damn."

Nero started to think of what could make him mad...

Then... Dante said it.

"Your a crazy son of a bitch, and your mother was probably the same for having a freak like you."

Yeah... that did it.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Power of Nero

Ew... this is.. so shawt. x.x

I'm... so ever sorry if anyone was waiting. I couldn't think! This chapter was hard for the writinishmehlife. -nod- I don't know why... I think I've been rping too much and I lost my muse for a while... I'm not sure if I'm mentally back from my mind being blank with muse so yeah..

I wasn't sure of what kind of insult would trigger a guy to get pissed so I used a DMC version of 'yo mama.' XD I am so creative, aren't I? (If anyone has better ideas.. feel free to tell me so I can use them for later refrences. o.o)

Anyway, hope you all somewhat enjoyed this chapter! I'm starting to think that this might not be as long as I thought... hmm.. dunno.

-writinishmehlife13


	10. Rokujou, Doki

Chapter Ten

_Rokujou, Doki_

* * *

"Hold his arms!"

"I am! I am!"

"Damn it, Nero... calm down."

What a delightful scene... and poor Dante was missing his precious hours of sleep. Zen was behind Nero, holding back both of his arms, and also holding him back so that he wouldn't eat Dante.

They had stopped anything Nero could do that would destroy Devil May Cry... because if they didn't then... Dante would never get around to the repairs or pay the men to fix his place either. Nero growled in an evil moan in the back of his throat as he glared at Dante under his silver hair.

Dante quirked a brow slightly as he just took a look at Nero.

It was amazing how it was anger that triggered Nero. He was basically an animal in this state... and if it weren't for Zen holding Nero back... he would've probably severed Dante's face. Nero struggled in Zen's grasp, and even if Zen didn't look much, he was strong. Hence, he was a demon himself.

"Lemme go, Zen!" Nero thrashed, and glanced over his shoulder, bearing his teeth. "Or I'll kill you." He threatened.

Zen could only give a small giggle towards his monster like friend. "Aw... I know you don't mean that." He said in a sweet voice and tightened his grip on Nero's wrists, which he got a grunt in return. Dante crossed his arms as he tilted his head towards Nero.

"Hmm..." He mused out loud as his eyes went down to Nero's demonic arm that was glowing black. As Dante was making his way towards Nero, he growled loudly.

"I'm gonna kick your ass..." Nero gave another threat, as he arched his back in trying to ease the grip from Zen's hands on his wrists. Dante could only give a forced, cocky, smile. He walked over towards Nero, seeming to be completely unaware that Nero could probably get Dante's insides on the outside.

Dante took a firm hold of Nero's glowing arm and got another growl from him.

"Oh, shut up, its not like I'm some kind of virus." Dante snapped as he could see Nero's arm pulsating and darkened its glow of black. He blinked a few times as he looked at his arm and then looked at Nero's face to see his eyes were red, pupils black, and his teeth had gotten larger in size.

"Hm... I guess this is the demon side of him." Dante mused again.

"Ha, you think?" Zen chuckled.

Dante ignored that, and just looked at how much Nero had changed. His eyes, his teeth, his face, everything. Then again... he was told that Nero could possibly be related to him as well... a fact that Dante dismissed before he could think about it even more.

"Fucking let me go!" Nero thrashed again as he snarled at Zen.

Zen blinked towards Dante, who in return, grinned and decided to have some fun with Nero. He walked very close to the boy's face, so close that they both could feel each others breath on the other.

"You want me to let you go, Nero?" Dante intimidated, the grin never leaving his face. He brought his hand up and patted Nero's head. "Well... I'm sorry, but that wont be happening any time soon." He added with a chuckle and Nero just growled.

Zen, on the other hand... didn't really see this as.. 'fun.'

"Okay, so we found out that he has this power, now what's your conclusion?" Zen strained in keeping Nero planted where he was.

Dante gave a hallow chuckled as he stood up straight and Nero's red eyes never left him. "Well, obviously its anger that drives him to come into this state. So... its no wonder why a brother would want him to stay away from his sister." He chuckled again, but it was close to a laugh.

Nero was getting pissed, well actually, he was. He was going to kill Dante if that was the last thing he'd do. He raised his leg up behind him quickly, crashing Zen's manhood.

Zen gave a grunt, releasing Nero and he fell to the floor, and holding himself gently, curling into a ball. "Fuck.. shit... damn, shit, shit, shit." Zen grunted under his breath as he coughed, his eyes screwed shut in pain.

Nero went for Dante, and it was surprising how alert Dante was. He moved quickly out of Nero's way towards his desk. He quickly opened a random drawer and pulled out Ivory. Nero snarled as he charged for Dante again and Dante sighed, as if it were no big deal.

Well, it shouldn't be, he dealt with demons like Nero everyday. He jumped again, landing behind Nero and his hand was close to the trigger, ready to make a move, and he had the gun collide with Nero's head.

Nero grunted his pain as he fell to his knees, holding his head, but he instantly passed out.

Dante shrugged and took a look at Ivory. "Well, he's lucky he didn't stain her... then I would've really killed him." He mused out loud with a chuckle and he walked over towards a pained, coughing Zen. He crouched down towards the demon and quirked a brow towards him.

"You call yourself a demon?" Dante started.

Zen glared, and coughed before he could respond. He breathed in deeply before answering. "Demon or no demon... that shit hurts... ugh, god." He coughed again and kept holding himself gently. His groin felt like it was on fire, and the pain just made it feel like his scrotum was throbbing and pulsating on its own.

Dante shrugged. "Eh, true." He sighed again and the looked at Ivory. "Well, if you're wondering, he's got a hard head. That should've been enough to get him to sleep until tomorrow morning." He chuckled with amusement.

Zen slowly got himself on his knees, and attempted to crawl to the couch he was at. Dante sighed and grabbed Zen by the collar and got both of them on their feet. He let go of Zen who would probably lose his balance as soon, and Dante sighed.

"Since I'm being nice... you guys can sleep here until the morning... when Nero wake up, he probably wont remember a damn thing."

Zen didn't really care... he old man walked to the couch and dropped himself on it, holding himself still. "Yeah... sure.. whatever."

Dante turned back and looked at Nero who was sleeping on the floor on his side. Dante just stared at him... now that he remembered that Nero could possibly be related to him wouldn't leave his thoughts now. Having a twin brother was bad enough... but what could Nero be to him if they shared the same blood?

He smirked of amusement. If they were, he basically sort of... dissed his own blood.

Then again... Dante put some more thought into Nero's new power. Something Dante never did was put thought into something! Well maybe, but still. He wanted to search this more... and the Dante.. never wanted to search for anything. Then he remembered something.

It was so clear to him! Why didn't he think of it before? Wow... he felt... stupid.

He looked back at Nero... thoughts started rushing into Dante as he was remembering what it was that he remembered! He better go and write this down before he forgot! He chuckled again, rubbing his forehead, and shaking his head. He couldn't believe how obvious it was now.

He took one more look at Nero with a smirk.

_I think I know why... _

* * *

Chapter Ten: Anger, Wrath

Yay! I updated again! Go me! -dances-

Anyway... the olympics are almost here! Omgomgomgomgomg. o.o Sorry. XD It shall be beastly. -nod- Okay, so on with what you guys might be thinking at the moment:

-What is it that Dante knows?

-Will Zen's manhood be strong and let him have kids?

-When the hell are Trish and Lady coming into the story? -wriths-

Sorry... again. lol Um.. so yeah. My knee caps hurt (maybe because I crack them. boo), its two in the morning... and I really need to sleep. x-x Hope you liked this chapter. :)

Ty for the reviews! I love you all! Tehe. Yeah... I'm tired. XD

-writinishmehlife13


	11. Trish Soshite Nero Furasshubakku

Chapter Eleven

_Trish Soshite Nero Furasshubakku_

* * *

The next morning, Nero woke up with a head ache. The words, 'I feel like I got hit by the handle of my own sword ten thousand times,' was the first thing he said as he managed to get his wobbly self in a sitting position.

"Hm.. I wonder why." Dante snickered as he ate his pizza quietly to himself.

Nero just sat on the floor, against Dante's desk as he rubbed his head as it was trying to focus that he was awake, and that he was in his normal state. He leaned back on his desk with his eyes closed. The smell of the pizza Dante was eating filled his nose, but Nero wasn't in the mood to eat right now.

Zen on the other hand had woken up from Dante and Nero's small conversation. He moaned as he turned on his side, not wanting to wake up but his body told him too.

"God... I don't remember what happened last night." Nero sighed while rubbing his forehead.

Dante snickered again as he finished the last of his pizza and closed the empty box. He wiped his hands clean and was about to tell Nero what did happen, only when he heard a knock at the door.

"Ehh... leave me alone... " Zen was still half asleep as he turned on his other side.

Dante quirked a brow towards Zen, and looked down at Nero who was acting like he was hungover. Well, getting bashed in the back of the head with a handgun with such a force could probably knock anyone out... but come on, Nero was at least half demon, he should start acting like it.

The stranger on the other side kept knocking until they were allowed to enter, and Dante sighed. He hated answering the door... and he still asked himself why he let Nero and Zen in the first place.

Lazily, he got up from his desk and walked to the door and opened it and he looked before him to see... Trish.

"Took you long enough." She gave a smirk when she caught sight of him.

Dante could only shrug and he let her enter and closed it behind her. Trish walked half way into the place when she saw Nero by his desk. She turned a little to look at Dante.

"Whose your friend?"

Dante crossed his arms as he just stared at Nero who was looking up at the two of them with a dumbfounded expression.

"He's not my friend... anyway, what do you want, Trish?" He asked as he dropped his arms and went back to his desk to sit his signature way. Feet up, crossed ankles, and his hands behind his head.

Trish took a while to answer as she tilted her head a little bit as she looked at Nero with a very calm expression. Everything was quiet as Nero stared back. He blinked once, but when he reopened his eyes everything was white... out of focus... where was he?

* * *

_Not too far away... in the distance so it seemed, crying of a young child was what filled the quiet, open space. The setting was a nice warm, sunny day, but it seemed that the nice day was raining on some poor boy's parade. _

_"Nero?"  
_

_The voice sounded so close to the child, he stopped instantly, but the tears still flowed as he looked behind him, and sniffled for a response. He heard the footsteps come up behind him and then sit beside him. Nero looked away as he quickly started to wipe away his tears. _

_"Its okay to cry, Nero." _

_The voice was that of a woman's. Nero sniffled again as he stopped wiping his face, and just had an angry expression. Nero didn't like to cry... and rarely did he ever cry because he was sad. If he was sad, he'd forget about it easily, but right now... it wasn't. He gasped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder bring him closer to her. _

_He shook his head, and hid himself away in her chest. He sniffled again, and he was gently pulled away from her chest and felt his face being wiped by her. She brushed his hair away, and his red, swollen eyes were now visible to her. _

_"What's wrong, Nero?" She asked finally. _

_Nero blinked sadly, and sniffled again. He looked up towards her and he answered slowly. _

_"Why am I so different?" _

_The woman sighed deeply at his answer, and continued brushing his hair back. She knew of what he was talking about, it didn't take a brain surgeon to know as her eyes took a quick glance at his wrapped arm. She wanted to avoid having such a talk like this with a child, so she did the best she could._

_"Because you were crying--"_

_"No!" He interjected, and continued._

_"Everyone looks at me weird, and none of the other kids will let me play with them! They say I don't belong!" He yelled. _

_It was enough to silence her as she sighed again, looking at this poor, confused boy. _

_"Never mind what the other kids say..." _

_"No! I don't want to! I want to be like everyone else!" _

_His eyes searched the woman's... asking, pleading, hoping, if she had the power to make him like all the other children. Sadly, her gaze didn't have the answers, nor the power to make him normal as he so badly wanted to be. She silently shook her head. _

_Nero's angry expression slowly faded from his face. His eyes weren't furrowed, but held a sad fashion. _

_The woman noticed this, and she had to think of something quick... just anything so that she didn't have to see this child with a sorrowful look on his face. Then it came to her._

_"Nero?"_

_He looked up towards her, giving his full attention. _

_"I want you to close your eyes... alright?" She asked gently, and he did. "Now forget everything you see..." She continued, and lifted his good hand to his chest. "What do you feel?" She asked. _

_Nero furrowed his brows a little before answering, and then he opened them with a confused expression. "My heart?" _

_She smiled a little and nodded, and she brought his head close to her chest where her heart was and had him listen to it for a second and he pulled back. "Your heart?"_

_"They're exactly the same."_

* * *

Nero was finally broken from his thoughts when he felt something fall on his head. He blinked a few times to see that a pizza box landed in his lap. He looked at it, and then glared.. knowing it was Dante's doing. He stood up and threw the box down on his desk, where Dante was still seated.

"What the hell was that for?"

Dante looked at him and quirked a brow for his answer.

Trish shook her head with a small chuckle before looking back at Dante. "Anyway, whats going on with you, Dante? You haven't been out like you used to." She smirked.

Dante's eyes went back towards Trish and shrugged his shoulders. "Its not my fault... lately I've taken notice that there isn't a lot of demons like there used to be..." He looked back at Nero. "Maybe you killed them all." He smirked.

Nero glared again, he didn't find that little comment... funny.

"Well, I can't believe that I'm saying that I'm proud of you, Dante... for once you got your mind off eating pizza and strawberry sundaes." Trish snickered again, and then looked back towards Nero. "What do you mean he might've killed them all?"

Nero sighed and shook his head, leaving those two in ther conversation and found Zen on the couch, wide awake... staring at Trish. He rolled his eyes, he knew why Zen was staring.

Dante shrugged. "He's got his inner demon out of control... he could've killed the majority of them with just one swipe of his arm." He actually giggled.

Trish quirked a brow of interest. "Oh?" She turned her head to look at Nero just staring back with that unamused look he always had. She walked over towards Nero and took a good look at him with a smirk on her face. She looked down at his demonic arm, and then back up towards him.

"So... what's someone like you doing here anyway?" She asked as she went to an armchair and sat in it.

Nero rolled his eyes. Did he really have to answer her? Trish was... intimidating.. and he didn't like her already. He knew that Dante knew her but still... she was just... eh.

"He's getting advice from Dante." Zen happily answered for Nero, who sighed in defeat and shook his head, walking away.

Trish gave a hallow laugh, and Dante ignored her. "What are you laughing about?" But he already knew the answer.

She shook her head as her laugh died down. "You'd be the last person anyone would want to get any advice from." She looked over towards Nero. "What about? Its not everyday I get to do something of my woman nature." She smirked as she sat back in the armchair and crossed her legs.

Nero was going to answer.. only Zen did the honors.

"He's in love with this girl that's marrying this other guy... and Nero tried to win her back.. didn't work... and now! We were able to release the inner demon in him."

Nero narrowed his eyes at Zen. "Thank you... Zen." Not.

Trish kept her smirk on her face as she had her finger rest on her lip. "Well then... should be interesting."

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Trish and Nero's Flashback

Hm... wonder if that was pretty obvious. lol I watched the Olympics last night! :) It was sooo looonnng. x.x but it was so cool! The nest was so awesome with all the technical stuff and the drummers, and the fireworks and the UGH! So beautiful. -cries-

China, you did a wonderful job! Yao Ming... omg... he is.. so... tall! Plus, it was cool seeing all the countries. But just man... so many people. I would've probably died. lol

Anyway, I updated! In two days! Whoo! I also brought Trish. :) Yay me. As for the flashback, it happened the same day when Trish came so yeah... if anyone was confused. tehe.

Plus.. I took the liberty in sort of... creating Nero's childhood in his flashback because he's a new character and such. So... was fun.

-writinishmehlife13

**PS: Please vote on meh poll! :)**


	12. Naimenteki Oni

Chapter Twelve

_Naimenteki Oni_

* * *

"Well, I don't know what to tell you other than that you should leave her alone, Nero." Trish said with a sigh.

This day... was probably the longest that Trish had ever stayed at the Devil May Cry. Well... she had stayed longer... but that wasn't important right now! Boo.

"But I--"

"There's nothing you can do, Nero, I mean she's getting married and that's a commitment she's making. You already got off the hook once. If Credo finds you with her again, you're probably going to get killed." She added quickly.

(Let the record show she has forgotten that Nero is half demon, causing a great disgusted look from him).

"But you forgot, she was actually enjoying it when I was kissing her!" Nero interjected.

Trish blinked at him once and just stared at him. She eyed him subconsciously... and then back up to his face. Her expression clearly showing the question... why?

She pursed her lips in thought as she turned her gaze towards the edge of the coffee table Dante had and then back towards him with a shrug. "Well... then does she love the other guy?"

Nero shrugged his shoulders. "She said it wasn't any of my business."

Trish shook her head with a chuckle. "She doesn't."

Dante quirked a brow and looked over towards Trish. "How do you know?"

Trish rolled her eyes at Dante's... slowness. God, no wonder why men were dumb. All their minds can consume was sports, blood, weapons, a woman's looks, food, and being the best. Did I forget anything?

Trish shook her head as she uncrossed her legs and then recrossed them. "Isn't it obvious? If she really loved the man she was marrying, she would've answered the question without having to say that. Usually, women always brag about the man they're going to marry, but considering her personality... she'd probably say some peachy things."

Dante, Zen, and Nero all looked at each other with questioning looks on their faces before looking back at Trish, and Dante smirked.

"Yeah but... you're a demon, not a human woman."

That caused an electrical shock to go through him. Ah... its as if the creator of Trish really knew what women want to do when men acted like assholes. Lovely.

Dante groaned slightly, and Trish went on as if she hadn't done anything. Yes, Trish knew she wasn't a human woman, but she was at least a woman. Give her some credit and pride. Geez. She looked towards Nero and gave a small shrug.

"So, by what you said that she... _enjoyed _you, and she didn't say she loved the man... you might still have a chance, Nero, but right now... she might be a little confused." She nodded matter of factly and then sent an electrical shock through Zen when she caught him staring at her breasts from the corner of her eye, giving a smirk.

"Ow..."

"What do you mean she might be... confused?" Nero ignored Zen who fell on Nero's shoulder and just... stayed there.

Trish shrugged again. "Anyone would be torn apart from their childhood love and current love. Someone would be confused and be unsure if they really wanted to marry anymore. So I think maybe.. well, I think that you guys should talk again... it wasn't... exactly... the best."

Nero of course, couldn't forget that.

"So just say what you feel and hopefully whatever choice it is, you guys can still be friends."

It was quiet after she had said that and she gave a loud sigh and stretched before getting up again.

"Well, it was fun being Dr. Trish, but I've gotta go you guys." She gave a smirk to all of them and she looked over towards Dante who just gave her a glare and she chuckled.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Yeah, well, you shocked me."

"You wanna get that again?"

He looked away. "... No..."

Trish gave a little cocky smirk and gave a small nod. "Well... if there are any demons that you obviously don't want to kill Dante, you know where to call me." She gave a slight shake of her head, her long blond hair following behind her as she went for the door of the Devil May Cry, and left with the door slamming behind her.

Silence.

"Okay.. you can leave now." Dante addressed the two and slouched in his seat.. he wondered how much voltage went through him.

Nero narrowed his eyes towards him again and then he remembered. "No wait, you still haven't told me what triggers my inner demon... and didn't you say you knew?" He asked.

Dante groaned again. He couldn't remember saying shit like that... she probably fried the memory part of his brain. She's an evil genius, I tell you! EVIL! He blinked a little as it finally registered to him. He sat up straight, and rested his feet on the coffee table.

"Yeah... so you probably know as well as I do you have to get mad to release your inner demon... but I think there's more to that." Dante sighed.

Wow! Dante actually thought! That's double scoops.

"And.. what the hell would that be?"

Dante's eyes went over towards him and answered. "Well, remember when you used Yamato?"

Nero thought for a moment... and then slowly nodded his head.

"Well, I think that since you have it and not Vergil... I think the sword has actually infused some of itself in you. I know it kind of sounds... stupid, but that certain sword... its like it acts as if its alive. I'm thinking it knows the difference between its former owner and the new one... and I think its choosing you to release its true self."

Nero blinked at Dante's words as he continued, as Zen listened.

"So... Yamato might be having some kind of influence on this whole ordeal... that's why you're arm always turns black when you get pissed... its trying to make itself known." He nodded matter of factly to himself, staring at the door that lead in and out of the Devil May Cry.

"But... why me and not Vergil? He was the one who had it first." Nero added.

Dante shrugged as another answer came to him and he slowly brought his gaze over towards Nero, actually having a smirk on his face and he let out a low chuckle.

"Well, besides that you have it now and not him... maybe the sword was just dormant when it was with him." He chuckled a little bit more... it seemed to amuse Dante greatly. But still... it seemed weird to Nero. A sword having a mind of its own... choosing the owner if it wanted to or not.

"But... I still don't understand." Nero started again.

Dante's smirk was suddenly going into a short smile.

"Maybe its liking your powers more."

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Inner Demon

Hm... what to say what to say... lol

Other than I updated... again. Go me! Oh! School starts for me in like... two weeks. -sobs- Where did my beloved summer vacation go?!

I hope this year though, goes by fast. I'm not planning to go through all this crap again... but I will be for the next.. -counts- eight more years or so... or however long it is to become a legal author. lol

So now we know why Nero has this power! Ra! -dances?-

Thank you all who read and review! :D You guys are great.

-writinishmehlife13

**PS: Please vote on meh poll! Closes in... five days! :)**


	13. Kansou

Chapter Thirteen

_Kansou_

* * *

"Aw... they're so beautiful, Gloria."

She chuckled with a smile. "Thank you, but they're so fussy."

The conversation was spoken between Kyrie and Gloria as they peered down into the crib of which was being occupied by the new twins Credo's wife had given birth to a few days ago. It had seemed that she was way further in her pregnancy than Kyrie and Sullivan had thought. Anyway, even if they were premature infants, they seemed to be just perfect in everyone eyes.

The first born had been a boy, Julius, followed by his sister, Briseis.

Both little babies were scanning their dark eyes around, looking up at their mother and aunt's faces, and then went back to looking up at the high ceilings. Briseis seemed to be the most fussy, flailing her arms and legs and sometimes hitting Julius, but it, of course, didn't phase her brother.

"Where is that brother of mine?" Kyrie finally asked as she had her arm reach into the crib and had Briseis coil her small fingers around Kyrie's index.

"I... think he said he went out sparing." Gloria answered, nodding her head slowly, remembering.

Kyrie shook her head with a sigh and a roll with her eyes as she looked back down to see Briseis had a very good grip on her finger, but then jumped and turned slightly to look behind her. How ironic Credo had just entered the room they were in, but also belonged to Gloria and himself.

His head was full of sweat as he shook his wet locks and walked over to his sister and wife.

He smiled as he leaned in to see his little babies laying in the crib. They were perfect to him, probably even more. Hm... what is the word that means being even more perfect? Invinsible? Probably not... but of that nature, no?

"Well, I can see that you must've won." Kyrie said with a small laugh seeing her brother just drenched in his own sweat. Credo gave a small smile, standing up straight and slicking his hair back.

"I guess so... but I'm going to go take a bath." He said with a nod as he gave a small kiss on Gloria's cheek, causing her to smile. He turned to leave and then stopped and turned back towards Kyrie.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you... Sullivan was looking for you. He's waiting in the gallery." His small smile still on his face, and Kyrie gave him a nod and he turned again and went to another door that also was in their room that lead to a bathroom. As it was just the two of Kyrie and Gloria alone, they continued their conversation.

"So... are you a little nervous about marrying Sullivan?" Gloria asked with a smile and left the crib for a minute to go and brush her hair out.

Kyrie and Gloria had developed a somewhat sister relationship. Kyrie gave a small smile as she got her finger back from Briseis and turned to look at her. She gave a shrug as all before answering with a sigh.

"I guess so... I mean, he always talks about how he's going to take care of me, and such. But, I think he needs to take care of himself." She giggled a little. "He's fallen somewhat ill... which, I should probably go to him since he's waiting for me." She said with a nod.

Gloria turned around and stopped Kyrie who was making her way out of the room.

"All I want to say, Kyrie, is that you've found a very good man, and its okay to be a little nervous." She said with a reassuring smile. "I hope you two will be happy together."

Kyrie made her way down the long halls, her casual gown gently shuffling along the floor as she opened the large door and she peered in seeing Sullivan just looking at the portraits and such. She smiled a little, but she knew it was forced. She walked in and went to him.

"Something tells me that you've been eyeing this panting for a while." Kyrie laughed a little as she stood behind him.

Sullivan turned sideways towards her with a smile. "Well, I just can't get over the art work... I mean, look at the choices in color. Its like the artist was... just magical and was able to have a thousand paint brushes in one making all those strokes to blend and create the picture."

He looked back towards the painting and felt Kyrie's cold hand on his forehead.

"You know, I don't think you should be walking around so much... you could get more sick that way." She warned him. His head was hot enough to heat her entire hand and he did look a bit flushed.

Sullivan sighed deeply, a small smile on his face as he looked towards her again. "I guess so..." He gave a shrug and he put his arm around her and they started to walk.

Finally, Nero was back where he started... left with his thoughts. At least he didn't have to be thinking aimlessly as to why he had this power that seemed to take him over all the time. Dante had impressed Nero greatly, since Dante actually thought for once.

He sighed deeply, he was laying on his soft mattress and turned on his side. He brought his demonic arm up and looked at it. So... all of this power... was coming from that one sword? He made a whiny noise to himself as he dropped his arm at his side and his mind was filled with many thoughts.

This power, what people thought of him, what he thought of himself... but who he mostly thought about.. was Kyrie.

Knowing she was to be wed soon just made him less confident in himself. He rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling, having his regular hand rest on his chest, his heart.

_Do demons have a heart? _

He asked himself, his silver hair in the way of his eyes, but it didn't bother him much. He thought that maybe... he should accept the fact that Kyrie made a commitment... she was going to marry and there was nothing he could do about it.

He didn't even feel like questioning himself if he could.

Everything remained quiet inside his quarters, while the outside marketing and chatter was going on out there. Still, his hand remained on his chest... the question was sticking to him, and he was wondering deeply. He was told that he had a heart, but throughout his whole life he didn't feel like he had one.. until he met Kyrie.

She had given him one withou him even asking... and now this guy she was going to marry had stolen it away from him. Claiming it as his own.

Nero closed his eyes. He didn't want to believe he was thinking this, but it seemed to be all true. He had tried everything... well to him he did, but was he really worth a second chance? If he were to find her again... could he make her like him again? Make her stop from marrying this man?

With all these thoughts crammed into the young man's mind.. it wasn't long until Nero's mind settled him for some sleep to clam him.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Thoughts

Wow... been... so long since I've last updated. Gosh, I'm sorry for whoever was waiting. x-x Plus... I'm sorry for the shortness. School has been... so... so mind consuming.

So... er... sorry for the shortness and lack of updating. x-x Hopefully I will try to continue later on in the year and stuff. Now I'm tired.

-writinishmehlife13


	14. Akumu soshite Ai

Chapter Fourteen

_Akumu soshite Ai_

* * *

Screams.

That's what filled his head. Blood curdling, pain filled, screams. His eyes scanned quickly, to his left and to his right. Where were they coming from? He didn't know, all he knew was that this world he was in... all the colors were inverted from the original, and people were being slashed to death with their own blood.

He was breathing of fear, his chest heaving, watching as everyone around him was falling to the ground. Dead. The screams had turned into sobs, the voice being too hoarse to continue the screaming.

He closed his eyes, furrowing his brows.

_Go away. _He told himself. _Just please get away from me. _

The sobs were overpowered by a menacing laugh. He opened his eyes instantly. He looked before him to see a black figure before him... the silhouette of the figure. Who was it?

For once, he was scared. Scared to the point where he was now in a cold sweat, having trouble to calm himself down with his breathing, and his own throat dry because he couldn't scream himself. He stepped back, but it only caused the figure to step closer.

"Go ahead, try to leave." The voice laughed again, but the figure stepped into whatever light this world let in.

His eyes opened wider. Before him... he saw the monster that was in his arm... that was inside of him. He shook his head to himself, closing his eyes, putting his hands to his ears so that he wouldn't have to hear the laughs that followed, yet he wasn't able to. The laughs still penetrated through his hands, and made their way to his ears.

"You can't hide from it, Nero. I am you, and you are me."

Nero shook his head again, his hands pressing against his ears even harder. "No..." Nero whispered to himself.

Then he heard the sobs... sobs that seemed to sound so familiar to Nero, that he had to open his eyes. What he saw before him, he instantly lost the emotion of trying to get rid of the voice that was invading his mind. Kyrie was in this monster's arms... she was crying, and her eyes pleaded for Nero to save her.

He slowly parted his hands from his ears, his face dropping. "Ky-Kyrie..."

He watched as this demon held Kyrie close to him, putting its arms around her as some kind of lover. Kissing her neck, his nose smelling her scent. Kyrie was miserable, trying to get away, but it wouldn't let her. It was enough to make Nero forget about fear as he glared.

"You bastard..."

Nero pulled out Blue Rose, but just as he did so, his demonic form that stood in front of him, holding Kyrie, held her in front of him... like a shield.

"You wouldn't shoot if she was here... would you?"

Nero looked at Kyrie's tear stained face, how afraid she was, how she looked so ragged, her hair all messed and tangled into knots. He lowered Blue Rose... he was actually questioning himself how he could win this fight. He growled, he felt frustrated, he was thinking.

Then he stopped when he heard something being stabbed. He instantly looked down at himself... no... it wasn't him. He didn't feel any pain, but he looked up when seeing a blade piercing right through Kyrie. Nero dropped Blue Rose, his eyes going to the blade that was stained with her blood, twisting her innards. He watched as the white blood dripped, instead of anger... he felt instant sadness.

Watching Kyrie fall to the ground, dead. The blood just seeping from her... and Nero fell to his knees. He had been too late to react... to think...

Then the screams had returned... only this time... he had realized... they were his own.

* * *

He had landed on the ground hard, waking him, his eyes fluttering open. The pain entered his body, but he was too much in shock to really care. He was breathing deeply, and he sat up slowly, only to see that the whole place was pitch black.

It was night.

His back was throbbing slightly from the impact, as was his head and he slowly got to his feet and found himself in a cold sweat. He held his head with one hand, rubbing the back of it and slicking his hair back slightly with the sweat that collected on his forehead.

He needed light... just anything to get him out of the darkness. He quickly searched around for whatever he could find... and within the first twenty seconds, he found a candle. Searching deeper into his quarters, he was able to find matches and within less than two seconds, he had lit the candle and he looked around.

Everything was still, quiet, and calm. Nero breathed deeply to himself, the dream kept replaying in his mind, and he didn't like it. He sat on the infamous couch that smelled like him and was very comfortable, and tried to calm himself down. For once... it was something that scared him.

As of now, maybe some of you are thinking that how can one like Nero be scared? He kills demons with horrid features, unimaginable powers and spirits... and he is never scared. How can this feeling ever even consider entering Nero?

Fear touches everyone. You. Me. Your mother, your father. The neighbor next door. Even the cashier at White Hen.

Nero was scared... thinking of what could happen if a situation like that could ever happen to Kyrie. He didn't want anything bad to ever happen to her. He wanted to protect her from everything all evil and bad. He knew that Kyrie's soon-to-be husband could never do so. Well, at least that's what Nero thought since he hadn't even met him... but he didn't need to.

Nero didn't feel comfortable being alone... he needed Kyrie.

Without a second thought he got himself dressed. As he was ready, he blew out the candle and left his quarters as he made his way to the castle.

The moon was out, and there was not one single cloud in the sky to cover it's light. Nero hadn't bothered to bring the sling, for he knew that he was seeing Kyrie and only her. With this in mind, he picked up the pace... the castle coming into view not too far ahead. His eyes instantly went to the tower that he knew was Kyrie's room. It was dark, and he knew that she was probably sleeping.

He sped up even more, the intense feeling of being with Kyrie motivated him more. Before he knew it, he had made it to the familiar tree that grew by her window, and he climbed it with ease and perched on the branch that was closest to her window.

He quietly scooted closer, he squinted with his eyes to look inside her room. Everything was dark, but with the moon light's help, he was able to make out objects in her room. Her dresser, the closet, the door that lead out into the hallway, and he blinked when he just able to make out a figure in Kyrie's bed.

Nero took a deep breath... feeling awkward now. Maybe he should turn back.

"I have to talk to her..."

He nodded to himself and he reached his arm out and knocked on the window twice. He pulled back and waited, looking into the window... seeing if she'd wake up. When he didn't, he knocked again, only a bit harder this time. He pulled back again and saw the blankets shift, and he gave two more knocks.

He knew that she was awake now when he saw the sheets move again and a sleepy Kyrie looked out the window, and then almost screamed when she saw Nero outside her window.

Instantly, she unlocked the window and blinked at him, surprised.

"N-Nero?"

"Kyrie," He started, as he just stared at her eyes... her face. Her hair was down and rested on her shoulders... she looked so pretty to him, and then he shook his head, remembering why he was here. "Kyrie, I need to talk to you."

She blinked towards him again, still surprised, but she continued anyway. "I thought we knew where we stood, Nero." She sounded unsure of what she said, but she had said it anyway.

"Kyrie, the last time I talked to you, Credo ruined it. You know that... and since then, I haven't been able to come to you, because... well... I didn't know what to say.."

"And now, at this time of night, you do?" She snapped.

Nero ignored that and he sighed heavily. "Please, Kyrie... just let me be with you. Just tonight... and.. if you want, I'll leave you alone. For good."

Kyrie blinked, but this time it wasn't of surprise. She actually felt bad that he was begging, and she was just taking it like that... and really, she didn't want Nero to leave her alone.

"Just... get in." She said awkwardly, and stepped aside and Nero gently leaped off the branch and landed in her room softly. Kyrie went and locked the window, and as she did so, she gasped when feeling Nero's arms wrap around her middle. She turned her head some, her brows quirked, but she was also concerned.

"Nero?"

Nero held her tight and close to him. Her scent... how he had missed it and smelling it now just made him want more of it. His eyes were closed, and he actually felt... as if he were to cry. He shook his head to himself. He wouldn't bring himself to cry.

Kyrie was confused as she stood here, frozen in his grasp. When he didn't answer, she really wondered what he was trying to do, or trying to tell her, or to show her. The curiousity was eating at her.

"Nero, are you okay?" She tried again.

Nero's eyes were closed tight... but he heard her speak to him... and finally he brought himself to do the same. His lips just inches away from her ear as he whispered to her.

"I had a dream," He started, his voice shaking, and he felt a lump start to form in his throat. _Damn it. _Yet he continued anyway. The will to tell her was stronger than hiding his emotions. "That... you were taken away from me... and I couldn't do anything..." He held her tighter, and he felt the hot water form under his lashes.

"I don't want to lose you, Kyrie." He sighed, but it didn't make the lump nor tears go away. "You mean too much to me... I love you, Kyrie."

Had he just said what the audience thinks he said? Could this be? Could the actual three words spew and form a sentence that had come from Nero's mouth? The only thing that has no question about it... was that he meant it.

Kyrie listened to him... she listened to every word. The last three had gotten to her, she closed her eyes after he had so so, and she heard him fight off the tears. This was why he wanted to see her... how could she be so vain? If this was what he had been feeling, had been aching to tell her, and she didn't even bother to listen... shame on her. Let her eternity be that she rots in the flames of hell, oh! Let that... not be her fate.

Gently, Kyrie started to turn around in Nero's arms... when he had allowed her to. His eyes were flooding with tears. Tears that were filled with love, and the fear that this could be the last time he'd ever see her. He had promised himself that he would leave her alone if she told him to. Could this be what she was to say now?

She reached up and brushed his silver hair away from his face, she hated seeing Nero cry... and it had been such a long time since she'd seen him like this, she'd forgotten how much she hated it.

"Nero... all this time... you..." She couldn't even bring her own self to say it... why question love? She closed her eyes, feeling horrible. "Nero... I'm so sorry... I was... I was too blind to see-- Nero, I... I love you too."

It seems that we have come to a decision, have we not?

That's all Nero had to hear. It was all that made his soul complete... was that she loved him back. He cupped her face and kissed her deeply, so sudden, yet she accepted it with all of her heart. She loved him. It had only taken so long, just his story, to make her realize she loved him.

Yet, why did she? All the answers flooded her mind. She loved him because he was brave, he was wonderful to her, (even if he missed her singing at the Opera House), but he was a very good person and friend to her. Their relationship was real, she knew that. That was what she wanted... and she wanted it from Nero.

Nero gently let go of her face, yet he continued to kiss her. He slowly started to shrug off his coat, hearing the soft landing on the floor. He brought her closer to him, the two of them had not even separated once, but once they did, she had her hands rest on his chest.

"Nero..." She started softly, seeing already how this situation would be going. She was stopped by him when he gently placed kisses along her neck, and her hands went to the zipper on his red vest, unzipping it slowly and softly, as if someone else were to hear besides themselves.

He didn't mind what she was doing to him, he wasn't even focused that she had unzipped his vest and that she had taken it off his shoulders and it also hit the floor. All he had left was a black shirt, of which he shed off easily, all that was left was his pants. His arms wrapped around her, going back to her lips and he started to lead her to the bed, taking his boots off as he did.

He laid beside her once reaching the soft sheets, his hand going to the strap of her slip, pulling it down her shoulder. This was what Kyrie wanted, and she tilted her head for him to have more room on her neck. Then... at the spur of the moment she looked up at him.

"Nero..." She started, and he looked down at her, his hand that was by her strap had subconsciously went to her breast. "I don't think... we should be doing this..." She continued, biting her lip, a slight awkwardness feeling came to her. "What about--"

"Forget about them..." Nero answered in a whisper, his forehead resting on her own.

"But, Nero... I'm still a virgin..." She finally said, but Nero didn't make any actions of disgust or that he was surprised. Probably because he was one himself. He sighed heavily, also not of disgust, but he understood her. He leaned in and gave her a soft, sweet kiss and he laid his head on her pillows, as the two of them stared at each other.

"I'll leave in the morning..." He whispered, and Kyrie scooted closer to him.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Nightmare and Love

Wow... a lot of creativity came out in a single Sunday night. -wipes sweat off brow- Lots of typing. Tehe. Anyway... I think... this was.. rather intense without me really trying, ne? Lol

So now we have the two lovers together... but what about Sullivan and the wedding?! Dun dun dun! Tune in.. uh... whenever I update. .;

Plus, if anyone doesn't know what a 'slip' is... its night wear... and its kind of like a gown only it hugs you and its silky and... stuff. Yeah, my definition is terrible XD but if you watch 'Walk The Line,' the scene were Reese and Pheonix are in the bed eating peanuts... what Reese is wearing is a slip.

So.. just wanted to point that out. See! You learn new things everyday.

Thank you all who have been reviewing and been reading! And... also thanks to anonymous user _Lenighma _for finding the idea I stole on chapter eleven. xD

Also... for those who hate Sullivan... I have many things instore for him. Don't you worry. Tehe.

lol Now, I go night night.

-writinishmehlife13


	15. Sayonara

Chapter Fifteen

_Sayonara_

* * *

Now, as you dry your eyes, that night had answered to the both of their questions of what love really was.

It was obvious that the both of them did not ever want to sleep. He caressed her cheek, brushed her hair back, and kissed her with the most emotion he had ever shown in his life towards her, and even to himself. He respected the fact of what Kyrie wanted, but besides that matter, he was just in bliss that he wasn't alone in his darkness anymore.

His head rested on her chest that night, and had fallen asleep in the same position.

Kyrie didn't mind, she was too happy to care. She combed his hair with her fingers which was most likely the cause as to how he had entered sleep so easily. Although, in the back of her mind, other thoughts were creeping up behind her, but she decided to ignore them... for tonight... and let sleep take her.

Their minds were set for a peaceful sleep, one that the both of them had been yearning for since Kyrie had said she was to be wed. It seemed that nothing in the world could stop them from this. To them, it was not wrong. Seeing each other was not a sin to them. It was love to them, and they were clouded by it... but they both knew that deep in their hearts, it was true.

When morning had come, Kyrie had felt lips along her neck and travel to her shoulder. Her eyes slowly opened, adjusting to where she was and what she was feeling. At first she had forgotten about last night, but as it suddenly came to her, she heard his voice:

"Good morning."

It was Nero's, his voice tickling her ear as he leaned down to kiss the shell of her ear and gently laid his head on her's. His arm was draped around her, and she smiled. She slowly turned in his arms to face him. They stared at each other, in that early morning rise kind of way, and Nero leaned in to kiss her forehead, and then leaned back, his head on the pillows now.

"I don't want you to leave," Kyrie started, her hand going to his bare chest, then traveling to his neck, to his hair, and gently started to brush it aside. What she said, she meant it, she really didn't want him to leave. Nero leaned in once again and kissed her lips, resting his forehead on hers.

"Neither do I." He finally whispered.

The two of them laid in her bed, unmoving, just enjoying that the fact that they were together, but yet thoughts were creeping back up. The thought of how they were going to be together, because they so desperately wanted to be. In their minds, they knew they couldn't be together, yet in their hearts they needed each other to fill the void that the both of them never really thought they had until they saw each other again that night.

"I love you too much to leave now, Kyrie." Nero added, pressing his forehead against hers and then leaning in to kiss her deeply. His arm that was around her, bringing her closer to him. She accepted his kiss, but then pulled away briefly.

"I love you too, Nero... but..." She started awkwardly, the thoughts, the ideas, all pouring into her and making her feel disappointed. "How can we be together, Nero?" She asked, looking up to see her reflection in his steel colored eyes. Her sadness was easily etched on her face, and Nero didn't like seeing Kyrie the least bit sad.

He knew of what she was speaking of... and Nero wished it wasn't real.. wished that they could be together without any regrets. He sighed deeply, usually, Nero had an answer to many things... but this seemed to be the one time where he didn't.

"I don't know..." He confessed and went to kiss her lips, holding her to him. It was as if he didn't want her to leave when he was the one who needed to before anyone caught them. Kyrie accepted it once more, after a moment she pulled away. Her hand going to his cheek, looking up towards him.

Nero gazed at her in the silence that engulfed them. That night he had felt happiness and now he felt that he was creeping back into the darkness he was in. He knew that there would be no point in trying to be in love while it had to be kept secret. In every oneseyes... Kyrie was to marry Sullivan quite soon. Destiny was set, there was nothing the both of them could do. Or... at least it felt that way. Finally, Nero sighed heavily. The happiness was washed away from the both of them like rock that had been eroded away.

"I guess... I should leave then."

He shifted up onto his elbow, but instantly, Kyrie felt a pull inside her. She instantly became alert, not wanting him to leave. It was evident now, this yearning for Nero to never leave her side, for her to never leave him... she had answered her own question of what she wanted.

"Wait!" She cried, and her emotions getting the better of her, she went and sat on top of him. Holding his face with her hands and kissing him deeply. It had caught Nero by surprise and he fell back onto the soft mattress of her bed, accepting her kiss, and as she pulled away, he was actually blushing. He stared at her innocently, Kyrie doing the same. Slowly, she leaned down and kissed his chest. Her hands traveling down the sides of his body, giving feathery kisses.

"Ky-Kyrie..." He was barely able to say her name.

Kyrie knew what she was doing in her mind. She just wanted to touch his body, the hard muscles underneath his skin. She had her hand go over his chest, and she brought herself back up. She saw how red Nero's face had become. He was either surprised at what she was doing, or he was enjoying this. Maybe even both. Her finger tips gently clawed at his chest, and she leaned down to kiss him deeply. She was doing whatever she could to make him stay, no matter how much it would hurt her. She found his good hand, the non demonic one, and gently took his palm and placed it on the strap of her slip.

The parted, remembering the importance of inhaling. Nero hitched his breath just slightly, his hand that was on the strap was gently guiding it down her arm, but then he stopped.

"Kyrie," He breathed, getting back into focus. "You know as well as I do that I can't stay here for long... we can't do this... we need to stop."

She listened to him, and she knew what was speaking of. She glanced at her shoulder to see that he had stopped himself at a pretty good spot before her bosom was exposed. Sighing, accepting defeat, she gently got herself up off of Nero, who laid on his back for a moment before getting up and bending down to get the discarded clothing he had shed that night. Kyrie watched him, her face sad. She watched as he put his shirt and coat back on, hiding the rock hard muscles she had just kissed moments ago.

Nero stole a glance at her, noticing her sadness, and he sighed. Barefooted, he walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. He placed his index finger under chin, and brought her head up to look at him.

"I think I've stayed too long... but Credo can't afford you being depressed, can he?" He said.

Kyrie looked up towards him, her eyes giving the feeling that she desperately wanted him to be with her. To lay back down on her bed, to touch him again. Yet, she only nodded her head and didn't protest.. she wanted to, but she couldn't find her voice. She felt his warm lips press gently against her cheek, and she only stared off in the room, feeling him pull away gently and continue on with getting dressed.

"Credo can't afford many things." Kyrie finally started after a moment. "Material things, perhaps... he can't control my feelings... they're not a thing... they're my own."

Nero was adjusting his belt as she said this and finished once she was done speaking. He had his black shirt on and was ready to put his coat and boots on. He was quiet, unsure of what to say at something like that. Left speechless, he put his coat back onto his shoulders and zipped it. Hearing that sound, Kyrie glanced up, her eyes glassy with tears. Suddenly, Nero stopped. The one thing he didn't want to do was make Kyrie upset, and he did it.

"Kyrie... please don't cry." He said softly.

She sniffled in response, rubbing at her eyes. "What are we going to do, Nero?" She asked through a choked voice. "I love you, and I'm marrying Sullivan! Its not going to work! Its not! Its--"

She stopped when he had come to sit by her quickly, and he placed his finger on her lips. "Shh," He whispered, looking around, his ears searching for any noise of the rest of the castle if they were awake yet. He looked back towards her, sighing deeply.

"Kyrie, I've wanted to be with you for so long... and now that I was... that night was special between the two of us. But, now that I think about it... I think it was a mistake. We both hurt each other in a single night. I've realized now that... maybe it wasn't good that we saw each other again." He was thinking out loud, but now it was making sense to him. He had thought that seeing Kyrie would make him happy, and it did, but now that he had to leave so that she could marry, it only made him ache inside.

"No, Nero, no." She sobbed, but Nero's hand went up to the side of her face. Cupping her cheek, his thumb gently rubbing at her cheek bone where her tears fell.

"I can't do anything... we can't do anything. I guess this is what it means when they say 'its the way things are.'" He whispered. "Credo doesn't trust me to be with you... and there's nothing that will make him change his mind... I know him.. but not as much as you, but you know that trait of his."

Kyrie continued her choked sobbing, trying to hush them and take control over her emotions. She laid the side of her face into his hand. It took all his might, all his will power to not cry with her. He felt her pain, and yet he didn't know he could be strong throughout all this. Kyrie opened her eyes, staring at him with her eyes filled with her tears, a picture that would be in his mind forever.

"Goodbye..." He whispered finally, and Kyrie gathered enough strength to lean in and kiss him, closing her eyes as she did so and whispered:

"I love you."

As she reopened her eyes, she felt wind flow around her... and it took her a moment to realize that she was in her bedroom... alone.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Goodbye

Hm... I think I dragged on this chapter a little bit too much. Ah well. HA! Whoever thought I was going to have Nero and Kyrie have hot smex raise their hand!

Its okay, I wont bash you. xD But, I didn't necessarily want Kyrie's character as being 'pure' to end so... I don't know... early? But... I guess being the author.. I could have and-- great. Now that I think about it... I think I should have made them have some hot smex.

Damn this indecisiveness! -sigh-

Well, anyway... I've been dealing with school lately, and so the reason why I actually had time updating is because in America we are voting for our new President! So, today is Monday (well, here) and tomorrow I have no school because of the election that is tomorrow. Plus! I've gotten back into _Twilight_. I'm on page 80 in _New Moon. _I am bound to finish all 563 pages by Sunday! You will all see! -shakesfist-

Thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad that I've accomplished making you all hate Sullivan. xP Though, I was a little surprised that there wasn't a lot of NeroxKyrie fics.. then I remembered that mostly DMC is about Dante. XD But I'm glad that I'm minority! I'm also glad that this is a full-on NeroxKyrie fic. Go me?

Anyway, I might even update tomorrow! Who knows? Thank you all! Don't know how much I can say that! lol.

-writinishmehlife13


	16. Riguretto

Chapter Sixteen

_Riguretto_

* * *

She thought she heard banging against her door. Was there even such a sound? She didn't know, her mind was too clouded with her own thoughts to even care. She remained where she was, her eyes closing once again, blocking out the light that was flooding into her room. What seemed like five seconds, she felt her name being called. Was it being called? Once again, she didn't know, she didn't care. Finally, she did care when she was startled and thought her heart had stopped. She heard the loud crash as if her door had been knocked down by force. She stayed still, yet her breathing had increased from the shock.

Next, she felt someone shaking her shoulder. She groaned, not wanting to be touched. Who had ignored her wishes and barged into her room to bother her?

"Kyrie."

This voice, she knew this voice. It was familiar... it was one she had heard before. Finally, she had her eyes look at the very corner of them.. she saw a familiar face she could tell from the blurred vision.

"She's awake." She heard this voice continue.

She felt someone hovering over her.. who was it? Was it Nero? Everything was registering so slow to Kyrie, and she felt as if she were in a different world. She had never been in this world, but she seemed to be comfortable with this world... the only person in it was her... but then knowing the fact that she was the only inhabitant, she felt crushed.

"Kyrie," The voice started again, and her only response to acknowledging it was shifting her eyes slightly. "What's wrong, darling?"

"Why isn't she speaking?" Ah, a new voice, but she had heard this one before as well...

"I... I don't know."

Kyrie closed her eyes again, wanting to be left alone and having these visitors she knew out of her room. They had no business, no reason to be in her room without permission. She felt a kiss on her cheek and it automatically made her eyes open again. She didn't want that kiss... she didn't want anything.

"Kyrie, please." The one visitor was obvious, it was Sullivan, and he was kneeling beside her bed, his hand had found her own, and was holding it tight. She hadn't even noticed that, but she sighed deeply, wanting to be alone. He went and stroked her hair, brushing it out of her face and she made no attempt to show that she was irritated... her emotions were drained.

"Please talk, Kyrie." He whispered, she could hear the begging in his voice. She refused, and responded with a tired blink of her eyes.

"Is she sick?" The second visitor... Credo.

Sullivan automatically put his hand to her forehead, holding it there for a while before pulling back. "I... I don't think so..." He turned back towards Kyrie and held her hand again. "Oh, I hope I haven't made you sick, love." He showed that he felt horrible if that were the case.

Finally, Credo had become irritated by his sister's childish acts and walked over on the otherside of the bed and stood over her.

"Kyrie, this is ridiculous, get up." He started as he glared down at her, and she slowly glanced up toward him. He noticed her eyes were a bit pink as was her nose. He quirked a brow... wondering... thinking... had she been crying? He rolled his eyes at the thought and sighed heavily. "Kyrie, its almost noon, I don't know why you're acting like this, but it needs to stop."

Not wanting to take anymore of this, since... now a days it seemed that Credo got easily irritated, he left the room with just Sullivan and Kyrie.

It hadn't been just Sullivan and Credo who managed to break her locked door open, a few guards that Credo had called fourth were ordered to break the lock to Kyrie's room and had left the same time Credo had. He turned back towards Kyrie, who was acting like a vegetable and he kissed her cheek again.

"Kyrie, will you at least talk to me?" He pleaded, gently resting his head on her's.

That brought a memory to her... when Nero was with her. She hadn't noticed how late it had become since that morning, she thought it had been at least five minutes or so. She sniffled and that was it... she had lost the feeling to cry. She felt as if she had cried out all the tears that morning that drifted her into this long sleep.

"Is this... one of your deep thoughts again?" Sullivan asked, trying to figure out what was wrong with his bride to be.

Kyrie remained unresponsive... the one man that she knew she loved but wasn't sure about until last night... was gone. How could she not think and or be depressed about this? Was she supposed to go with the flow and try to forget about Nero? Was last night really a mistake?

Kyrie closed her eyes, these were the questions she wanted to avoid, but yet, they still came.

"If this is about you fear of the wedding... I understand." Sullivan whispered, being gentle, and caring. Kyrie felt the urge to cry out, yet she held it in and bit the inside of her cheeks and continued to listen to what Sullivan was saying.

"I just don't want to see you like this... I don't like it when you're sad, Kyrie... it makes me feel as if I'm not being good to you." He added, and gave her another small kiss. "I just don't want you to feel depressed, Kyrie, for whatever reason... but when our day comes.... I will love you, marry you... forever."

_Forever. _

* * *

The word echoed in her thoughts. The word that she wished could apply to Nero and herself.

"I can't believe you! You're a fucking idiot!"

"Go away, Zen."

"NO! How can you just go over to her place, sleep over without _doing _anything, and then just leave? I swear to god, you fucking had her! You could of had her damn it!"

What a scene. Nero was once again, on the odd couch that was comfortable and smelled like him, and covered in a blanket up to his nose, hearing Zen's rant. It was really amusing on how this all came about. Zen had come to Nero's place just because he 'hadn't seen his buddy.' They instantly went to talking about Kyrie. Zen, being his perverted self asking if Nero had sex with her yet, and Nero's answer was a simple no... yet... it was wrong on his part to tell Zen that he had seen her last night.

Eventually, it lead to Nero spilling himself out to Zen, and now... Zen was pissed.

Geez, what a wrong move. Nero wasn't thinking, and had told the most annoying person in the world about his personal life.

Nero closed his eyes, rolling himself onto his side, bring his legs up. "Zen... I tried _everything_, okay? At least to me, I did. How can I go to a place where someone who has all the authority power, hate me?"

Zen snickered. "It never stopped you before."

Nero sighed, shaking his head, burying himself more into the couch. "This time its different, Zen. I've known Credo since I was a kid... its just that there's this kind of loyalty that I have to him and I don't know why, but I've got to respect it... same with Kyrie."

Zen sighed, defeated, and shook his head. What more was there to say?

It was quiet between the two of them, and Zen decided, for once, that maybe he should actually leave Nero alone. He draped his long pony tail over his shoulder and fixed his glasses on the top of his head, fixing his long bangs as he did so, as well.

"You know the wedding is like... in three days, right?"

Nero felt his heart sink more, but he hid it well. "Mm..." He mumbled, and he heard the door close, knowing that he was alone now.

Three more days... it scared him how much little time there was until Kyrie was taken away from him. Once more... the voice came back to him.

_Go to her.._

**You just left, idiot.**

_You know you want to be with her... _

**No shit! But how can you? You said yourself that you can't... deal with one decision. **

_Maybe... I can just.... see her one last time...._

**When?**

_Her wedding day..._

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Regret

Well! I'm sorry that this is a short chapter... really I am... I would've written more I think... I can't remember.

But I saw TWILIGHT! AHH!! o.o I'm not obsessed like a lot of people are, I just liked the movie. lol I just... don't like who they picked to be Edward. -.- Should've been Gaspard Ulliel. Oh... and remember how I said that I would read New Moon in a week? Yeah.. it didn't happen. XD

Gah. I think I might attempt a Twilight oneshot. -shakeshead- This is bad. lol But... I am sorry to say that 'Another Kind of Love,' will be ending soon. -nod-

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I really do appreciate them... they make me feel proud of what I write. So... Thanksgiving is soon for me... whoever celebrates it... have a good one!

Oh, and _Hollow Slayer Kurosaki: _Sorry that I didn't mention your review earlier, but thanks for pointing out my Japanese error. x-x I'll... see if I can fix that. xP Thank you though!

-writinishmehlife13


	17. Zumen

Chapter Seventeen

_Zumen_

* * *

It was a soundless night, a peaceful night. It was music to those who had been out fighting demons and now it was time to sleep. His soft breaths were even, his mind was in the bliss of sleep. Bliss... wow. A word that's not really in a vocabulary like his. He twitched in his sleep, but it didn't really phase him. Ah yes... quiet... peace... sleep...

Of course a night like that couldn't survive and his eyes fluttered open at the pounding of the front door.

It was enough to make him flicker his eyes suddenly and he almost growled when the pounding continued. He was going to yell that he wasn't going to pay back his debts at that moment, but he noticed that the pounding was that of someone in distress. Dante was really sure who would be knocking at his door so late and in some kind of trouble... maybe it was... Trish?

Curiousness killing Dante's cat, he got up from his bed. He was barefoot, only had comfortable pants on and nothing for his torso. Oh god.

The pounding of the unwanted visitor wouldn't stop until they got Dante's attention, and finally, he wasted no time in getting to the door and he opened it in one swift motion. Yet, he wasn't prepared for the sight that had dropped at his feet. On instinct, Dante jumped back to see a figure had fallen on their hands and knees and were coughing uncontrollably. It only took him no less than two seconds to recognize who it was. It was Lady.

He quickly helped her up to her feet, yet her coughing was still harsh, and he noticed that there was blood on the floor.

He kicked the door closed, and she held onto him for support.

"Lady..." Dante was in shock, he had never seen her this torn up before. He knew something was wrong the instant he found out that it was her. Of course, everyone knew that Lady was freaking bad ass and insanely extreme over the time ninja skills. Okay, maybe not ninja skills, but she had _mad _skills.

He helped her sit down on one of his couches and she wiped at her mouth, the back of her hand stained with blood.

"Dante... you've got to get out there.." She gasped out, coughing again but she caught herself to continue. "There's... demons, more than usual. ... I was able to get the last of them out of here, but there's not doubt they'll be coming back."

Sighing deeply, Dante held onto her as she had another coughing fit, but as she did so, he thought about what she just said. When she said that there were more demons than usual... it somewhat didn't phase him, but obviously there was a problem if Lady could barely go five minutes without coughing up blood and finishing a sentence. His eyes narrowed some.

"I'm going... you need anything while I'm gone?" He asked her and she shook her head. With that, he got up on his feet and started to find the discarded clothing on the floor and putting them over his head. Lady stared in confusion, but not complete as Dante was already dressed and was getting Ebony and Ivory.

"You're... you're actually leaving?"

"Well! I'm not going to stand here like a freaking nobody."

His snap made the both of them silent and he didn't think anything of it as he made his way to his door and opened it.

"Wait, Dante, why don't I come with you?" Lady suddenly stopped him and he turned around to give her a rather unamused look; a look that actually asked if she was being serious about that question.

"You have no say in that decision, Lady." He smirked before turning to the door again. "Just stay here until you're able enough to find me. Is there anything else I need to know about them?

"One of them... had the scent of a human."

The door closed.

In the early morning, Nero was already awake. He laid on his couch, staring at the dull ceiling, thinking about Kyrie. Heavily sighing, he wondered what she was doing, if she was thinking of him. God, he really wanted to be with her. So many things were holding him back.. and people were telling him how to go about seeing her again. Ugh, he was so confused he could cry of frustration!

Knock. Knock.

He opened his eyes suddenly from deep thought when he heard his door echo off the knocks. It took him a while to register that someone was _actually _knocking, thus he got up. He heard the irritation on the other side and opened the door to see that it was Dante.

"We have to talk." The other man started and just walked in past Nero. Not even one word came from the boy's mouth and he gave a disgusted look at Dante already. Closing the door and standing with his arms crossed, he narrowed his eyes at the other man.

"About what?"

Dante lounged freely on Nero's couch, propping his legs up and putting his hands behind his head. "There's been a large mass of demons around here, and a group of them almost killed Lady, which still shocks me right now... but anyway, Lady told me that one of the demons smelled like a human."

Nero quirked his brow slightly, becoming interested. "So... what does that have to do with anything?"

Dante's eyes glanced over at him. "Is that girl you like a demon?"

"Kyrie? A demon? No! Never!" Nero protested suddenly, getting closer to the other man.

Dante automatically sat up when Nero was getting a little feisty. "Okay, okay... calm down, damn. Anyway, if she isn't a demon then it could be someone in that castle up there."

Nero was suddenly confused. "Why does it have to be someone in the castle? Why can't it be a regular person?"

Dante smirked. "Why not?"

Silence.

"Anyway, from what I could get out of Lady was that they'd probably be back soon. But... I'm still not leaving yet." Dante started again with a small sigh. "Why not that new groom of her's? The only motive would be that you don't like him, and it's just reasonable for me."

Nero quirked a brow again at him, but then thought about what he said. Sullivan, a demon? He was too perfect to be one, and the motive was rather sad.

"Dante.. that's... not a good theory." Nero started, blinking at him.

"Oh please, you always go after the people you don't like who could possibly be up to something to piss you off." He growled... but then he stopped when he smirked to himself, Nero noticed.

"What?"

"I just thought of an idea."

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Plans

o_o....

Omgwritinishmehlife13isbackwithmoreDMCgoodnesskyahh?! _

If you're able to read that, it is true. xD! GOD I'm so sorry you guys who have just decided to eff this story because the poor author decided to abandon it. T.T I'm sorry. I got really into school work but now that it's summer break WHOOT ^.^ I will most definately get this done, I SWEAR. o.o I'm sorry if this chapter is so... ghey but I have things in mind, don't worry. Review-ness plz?

Its good to be back! ^^

-writinishmehlife13


	18. Sono oboko wo

Chapter Eighteen

_Sono Oboko Wo_

* * *

"I don't... know if I can." Nero said quietly, sitting opposite of Dante.

"Nero... you piss the fuck out of me."

Dante was indeed pissed off at the fact that Nero was acting like a little ass about his idea. I might as well explain because even writing it out in dialogue is just not enough!

The moment Dante had said that you go after the people you hate first, a light bulb had suddenly appeared by his head. Let's say one-hundred watts because he actually thought on his own. Anyway, Dante wasted no time in explaining. What he wanted Nero to do was just go to back to Kyrie and see if he could use her to get to Sullivan. Nero obviously saw it as a very cruel thing to do, and was questioning himself if he should be doing something that could really hurt their relationship more than it already was.

"You're not ruining anything," Dante protested. "Because if you're right, you get that little girl you like as a reward." He smirked while Nero threw him an unamused look.

"Besides," Dante added, getting up from Nero's couch... bed... thing. "You know you love her, why keep torturing yourself like that?"

Nero looked up at him as if he were some little boy being taught a life lesson. As Dante looked down at him, he sighed. What he got from Nero's eyes was that he was just a really confused kid and all of this love was really crushing him. Smirking finally, he broke the silence.

"And... you're just another helpless romantic ass that could've made what he wanted happen." He shrugged.

Nero's gaze trailed off of Dante for a while as he stared at the hardwood floors. They weren't in the highest of maintenance, but they were worthy. He just didn't know... he was having major inner turmoil, could no one not see?!

"Well... ?"

"I don't know... I'll think about it."

Sigh.

"Well, I'm leaving things up to you. I'm gonna go check up on Lady, wonder if she died yet or something."

So sentimental.

Dante's boots clanked against the floor and made his way to Nero's door. Before turning the knob, he looked back. Nero was still sitting on a little stool that he had left him at Dante didn't know why, but he just... had a sentimental feeling towards him. Not in.... a sexual way, but in a somwhat brother-like... way. Yeah.

"Just have your decision by tonight. Don't strain yourself." He smirked before finally leaving so he didn't have to change his mind about staying here.

When Dante returned to Devil May Cry, he found that Lady wasn't dead... she wasn't here at all.

Puzzled, he closed the door behind him and saw that there was a folded piece of paper on his desk. He made his way to it and picked it up and saw that his name was on it. Automatically he knew it was Lady's handwriting and he unfolded it, reading it:

_Hey, Jackass_

(Such a nice way to start a letter).

_Just so that you don't have to freak out about me, I left so that I could be ready for when ever those demons come back. In easier words for you to understand, I'm basically training again so that the next time I wont be chopped up at your door again. _

_A few things from what I could remember from the fight was that one of the demons kept talking about how he couldn't wait to 'claim the virgin.' I'm not sure what the hell that means, but I do remember that. I'm thinking that if you do go after them (which I know you will), you're most likely dealing with a demon that HAS to be half human as well, hence the scent I told you about earlier._

_I guess that's pretty much it if you want to take a swing at them._

_-Lady_

Dante snickered, and not being able to hold a little laugh, he did that as well. "Lady, Lady, Lady." He said shaking his head and put the paper down. He was slightly ticked that she hadn't told him earlier, he could've told Nero! Damn.

Boredom hit Dante quiet quickly after just two seconds and he decided to maybe take a nap. Yeah.. a nap, for the lost hours Lady took away!

* * *

By the time it had gotten dark in Fortuna, the markets closed, the families huddled in their homes and prepared for another day. During Nero's bleak day, who came by to visit? None other than good old Zen! Not really caring, Nero had to tell someone other than the walls of his house about the predicament he was given. Of course, Zen loved the drama, and did his best to persuade his friend, but ended up leaving, fail.

When the sunset had disappeared finally and the moon was the light on the streets, Nero growled to himself as he was to make his 'decision,' as Dante called it.

He sighed, and he finally got to his feet. He'd do what Dante said... only he'd do it _his _way.

Getting this weapons and jacket, he headed out of his home and heard the door softly click closed. The air made him shiver, it was so quiet and not seeing another life out there but himself actually made him feel a little uncomfortable. He shook his head, shaking the feeling off as he wasted no time to get to Kyrie.

When he did, he went to the window of her room. Unsure of she was there or not, but if she was, then it was perfect. He climbed the same tree with ease, and once looking into the window, he squinted. He saw her bed of which was made, her room was always clean and neat. Yet, his heart sank when he didn't see her form in her room.

Sighing, he agreed with himself that he'd have to get as close inside the castle as he could.

* * * *

Dante was, as usual, sitting at his desk. His jacket off, legs resting on his desk and his arms folded behind his head. He knew it was late, but he wasn't just about ready to sleep. The nap he had earlier was nice, and since then, no one had come to bother him! Yet, he spoke too soon when he heard the door of Devil May Cry knock gently.

"It's open." He sighed, but he didn't move from his position as his silver hair covered his eyes.

The door opened and closed and he heard the footsteps enter and walk towards him. Through his hair, he noticed it was Trish who came and sat on his desk. His eyes narrowed slightly, but didn't hold one ounce of annoyance.

"Why are you here?"

"There's demons around and you didn't bother to tell me?"

Silence.

"You gotta know every little thing that happens to me?" He snickered, his smirk showing more than his eyes. Trish rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to help you out.. been a while since I had to come and save your sorry ass." She laughed a little and Dante's smirk faded instantly. It was quiet between the two of them again, and he could see that Trish was staring at him.

"What?"

She shrugged. "Nothing... just wondering how you're coming along with your debts." She teased.

He growled at the thought of them, but then he relaxed. He knew he was never going to pay them... well, maybe later in his life after he'd done everything he wanted to do, he'd pay them back. He looked up at her.

"Does it look like I'm worrying?"

Then just randomly, Trish scooted more onto his desk and reached for his hair, brushing it out of his eyes and he allowed her, surprisingly. The look of teasing him or mocking him had left, and she tilted her head a little. She seemed to be examining him.

"You're tired."

Captain Obvious! So nice to see again.

He breathed deeply, he wasn't going to deny it. He saw her smile and he wondered why, but he didn't say anything when she reached for his folded arms behind his head and put them to his sides. Her smile was still on her face and went back to play with his hair.

"You know, Dante, I wonder what goes on in that head of yours." She said quietly.

He wondered where she was going with this. Then the question came to him where he finally asked: "Trish, you didn't really come here just because of the demons, did you?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She answered, getting up off his desk and walking behind his chair, her hands going to his shoulders, kneading them. Instantly Dante's eyes closed at the pressure against his tense muscles. What had gotten into Trish, really? A free massage? Something wasn't right, but Dante hadn't been in this kind of bliss in a while.

"Trish," He started, and when he spoke, she stopped. He blinked once and craned his head back to look at her. "Seriously, what's your deal?"

She sighed and one of her hands went to his hair. "Dante, do you have feelings for me?" She asked finally. He stared at her, his eyes growing a bit wider. He didn't say anything which made her frown and he slouched a bit.

"God, you're such an asshole." She huffed and left his chair, going to his door.

"Wait, I didn't even say anything!"

"You didn't have to."

"Trish, seriously."

She stopped and turned.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Claim the Virign

Yay! I updated again! Things are coming together! Once again, I left at a cliff hanger because I felt like I was babbling. o_o Good stuff will come in the next chapter, yay! Thanks for the review guys, its so nice to hear from you all again! ^.^

-writinishmehlife13

**Thanks for the Japanese grammar advice Hollow Slayer Kurosaki!


	19. Chuudan

Chapter Nineteen

_Chuudan_

* * *

Now when Dante had said 'Trish, seriously,' and she turned to look at him, there are no words to describe how much Dante felt like an idiot and well, a little scared. Then again, who wouldn't be scared when a woman who is taller than life has the power to electrically shock you whenever she wanted?

He sighed heavily before getting up on his feet and slowly making his way to her.

"Look," He started, pushing his hair back with his hand. Already nervous about what to say and he slowly glanced up at her.

"The thing is... I just..."

Fail.

"I don't know how to... love, I don't know!" He confessed. "If you want the truth, Trish, I do have feelings for you... every time you walk past me when I'm doing business, I just wish time would stop so that I could tell you what I feel at the moment. Then when I do have the time, I'm just blank and don't really know what to say. It's really hard for me, Trish... to me, love is a word, but when I feel the way I do around you, I guess that's what love is."

He looked down at the floor, feeling his cheeks burn against his white hair. Was Mr. Dante blushing? Oh yes he was. It was rather adorable, really. Who ever thought an ass could ever blush?

Anyway...

Trish looked at him, her expression had dramatically softened. She sighed a little, thinking about what he just said. It was true, Dante wasn't necessarily the best guy when it came to comforting, but he tried! At least give him brownie points for that! The awkward silence between the two was growing, but it was broken when Dante heard her shoes against the floor, and it was nearing him.

He was about to look up, only when he was caught by surprise when she kissed him.

Immediately, Dante's eyes grew wide at the sudden action. He thought that she was going to thwap him in the head or something because how corny he sounded. Well... a forgiving demon. That was something he had never thought would happen... well, not that he ever thought about it, but still! It was all of a sudden! He was too shocked to even kiss back and when she pulled away, she looked at him with a small smile.

"I don't even have to ask if what you said is true... because, I guess I was over reacting a little bit, and I just thought that since you always read those magazines, you would've known what kind of woman you liked."

Little did she know that those magazines were just there because he was bored.

He looked straight into her eyes, of which was clearer to see since Trish had parted long pieces of it out of his face. His cheeks were still red from embarrassment and he hated himself for ever blushing like this in his life.

"I mean, you always have something to say when you're in the line of fighting a demon, and I think it's kind of cute how you're just so speechless now... but I think I understand better now." She nodded before another wave of silence came upon them, but it was short lived when Trish laughed a little.

"Why are you so quiet, Dante?"

He blinked once, cursing to himself because he noticed that he was quiet too. After he had explained himself, he remained quiet, listening to everything that Trish was saying... and now, it was his time to say something, but he wasn't sure of what. Finally, he sighed; there was no other way.

"I don't know," he started, looking up at Trish with his eyes narrowing a little. "Let's just keep this between us, eh? I rather not have someone like Lady or anyone else knowing about my personal life."

Trish giggled, leaning in and kissing the corner of his mouth. "Sure, I get that."

Just when another blush was about to spread on his cheeks again, they were both startled by a pounding on his door. His head whipped to its direction, and his eyes narrowed a bit more. As he slowly walked to it, he noticed that it was hastily pounding; the stranger really wanted in. Carefully going for the knob, Dante opened it and saw ... Zen. Hm, that is odd.

"Zen?" Dante said his name with a confused tone. Why would, of all people, Zen come to Dante at this hour? What was also scary.... was that Zen remembered where Devil May Cry was. Well, time to relocate.

"Dante!" Zen panted out, grabbing a hold on the other man's shoulder and basically hanging on him. "It's Nero!" He finally gasped, and immediately, Dante stiffened.

"What about him?"

"They took him, Dante! They took him!"

Okay, no wonder why Nero hated this guy, he was annoying and never got to the point!

"Who took him?"

"Credo!"

Enough said.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Interruption

God, I'm so sorry for not updating. I took advantage of summer and just ... hung out. Er.. I'm really sorry that this chapter was short, and I've set a goal that I will finish this before school starts! This is really pathetic... but thank you all who have been reviewing! Again, I'm really sorry.

-writinishmehlife13


	20. Gansaku

Chapter Twenty

_Gansaku_

* * *

That night while Dante and Trish had their little ... conversation, Nero went to the castle and to the first place he would always go; which was Kyrie's bedroom. Upon climbing the tall old tree that hung its aged branches carefully at her stained glass window, he peered in. Indeed, there was candle light, but he saw that her bed was neatly made, and there was no clutter. It seemed that her room hadn't even been entered yet. He growled in defeat, carefully making his way down the tree and was stumped as to where she could be.

He could possibly go behind the castle... but in order to do that, he'd have to go _in _the castle. Utter shit.

_That is.... if I... _

Wait! It wasn't utter shit! Ah yes, the good feeling of when an idea came to mind. If only light bulbs could really pop out and rise over your head with a spark! Well, not only would that be incredibly cool, but would the government then tax ideas because the light bulb dealt with the electric company? Er.. anyway...

Nero looked up to see the window that lead to Kyrie's room. The idea burning in his skull, he went back to the tree and climbed it the fastest he'd ever since the last time he'd come to see her. Reaching her window again, he got as close to the glass as he could, scanning her room once more before he confirmed that he would do as his idea told him! Sighing, he quickly grabbed the branch that hung over his head with both hands and jumped a few inches off the branch he _was _sitting on, and basically, shattered the window with this feet.

He wrinkled his nose when the shards fell and how he thought the hole would only be whole sized, but in fact the glass broke easier than he thought. He waited a few seconds on the tree branch, listening for anyone running to her room because of the sudden break of her window. Hm... nothing. Without any further hesitation, Nero entered her room. Going to her door, he carefully turned the knob and poked his head out into the long hall. All was still... and ridicuously quiet.

Though, Nero remember being a child in this castle and it was always quiet. That is until Kyrie wanted to play little kid games like playing tag or hide and go seek because of the size of the castle. He remembered the first time playing hdie and go seek, Nero actually got lost and cried until Kyrie found him. Ah, good times.

ANYWAY...

Nero made sure that his steps were quiet and paced, his ears straining to hear if any guards were walking about or if even Credo was wandering around. Having a good mental map of the castle, Nero knew where he could get to the back of the castle. Finding the stairs that lead to the lower levels of the castle, he again, opened a door and looked about. No one, though he did hear the faint classical music. He was starting to think that maybe he was being set up, but how could he be when no one really knew he was coming?

Well, he wasn't going to let his guard down.

Closing the door softly behind him, he carefully jogged throughout the halls again until he found another door that lead to the ground floor. Eventually, he found the long pathway that lead to the back of the castle. Instead of jogging, he ran to where his mind was set that Kyrie was. In all in all truth, where Nero was going wasn't really the back of the castle, but the central courtyard. Once reached, he was lead to defeat. Kyrie wasn't there....

He sighed to himself, wondering where in the hell she could be.

Just as he was going to go back to the stairs of which he came, he heard footsteps. He froze, the instant instinct to hide himself came and he did so. The footsteps continued, and they were soft, but it was obvious they were making their way near him. He wondered if this random person had seen him go to the central courtyard and now they were going to either fight him or punish him in some royal way.

Then they stopped.

From his hiding spot, he managed to see that it was Kyrie. She staring at the waterfall that was directly in front of them. The sudden rush of good feelings went through him as he quickly got out of his hiding spot and went to her.

"Kyrie!" His voice was happy and he took her hands into his. She was shocked by his sudden introduction, but smiled herself when she saw him. Automatically, she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. He returned the favor, holding her close to him, smelling her scent again. He sighed, enjoying the moment of having Kyrie in his arms again.

"Nero," She whispered against him. "Why did you come back?"

"I wanted to... I had to. I love you, Kyrie. I can't keep torturing myself like this, nor can I do that to you either. I don't want to leave you, I want to be with you. I don't care that you're getting married, Kyrie, we both need to be together." He whispered in her ear, hugging her tighter against him more. There was a silence between the two of them before Kyrie began again.

"I'm glad you feel that way..."

Before Nero could say anything more, he felt a stabbing pain in his side. He pulled away, yelping a little and looked down. A dagger had stabbed him, and he staggered away enough to pull it out and he looked up and saw that Kyrie.. wasn't really Kyrie. Though, the form of Kyrie shifted into someone else... someone... Nero hadn't ever seen before. His brows furrowing, Nero took the dagger from his side and growled.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded, throwing the dagger on the ground as he was ready to kick some freaking ass. Before his eyes, this person had disappeared and appeared in front of him, a blow to his face and Nero skidded on the courtyard ground. Whoever this was, they had packed a punch, and went to Nero and grabbed him by the neck.

"What you said was rather touching," He complimented, smirking as he did. Nero glared up at him, his good hand going to the man's wrist, though his grip wasn't that strong. He even noticed it himself... why was the sudden feeling of being weak washing upon him?

"Though I'm afraid you just wont do, dear Nero." He continued and took Nero's hand off his wrist. Why was consciousness a fight now?

"What did you do to Kyrie?" Nero managed, his eyes slowly closing.

The other male laughed, leaning in before Nero completely blacked out. "For someone who is sensitive the one minute, and ready to kill the next, you're not very quick are you? Who ever thought daggers could come in handy." He laughed, continuing: "Kyrie will be safe with _me_, she'd much rather be with someone who doesn't just leave her."

Nero's eyes were half lidded, looking up at the man, but his vision was fogging.

"Sleep well, Nero."

In the distance, Zen and Dante were hiding in the grass, close to the waterfall as Sullivan had the castle's guards take Nero in the lowest quarters of the castle. With a deep sigh, Dante leaned back and looked at the other male.

"Well, I guess I better go after him."

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Fake

Things are coming along! Yay! I actually had to watch someone play the game to remember just what the castle looked like. XD When I figured that the central courtyard that I was talking about; wasn't really in the back... I just... tried to go about it anyway. xD Thank your for the reviews!

-writinishmehlife13


	21. Joushou Kaisen

Chapter Twenty-one

_Joushou Kaisen_

* * *

Nero's head was pounding... pounding as if he was physically beating his head against a rock. He felt stiff too, really stiff. He managed to blink, and once he did, he noticed how blurry his vision was. Though, he continued to blink his eyes until he finally was able to see just where he was. Where he was.. he wasn't even sure, but it was dimly lit. He was about to move his arms, only to find out they were tied behind him. He looked to his right; in fact, his arms were tied behind a thick pillar, the rest of him sitting down.

Trying to break free, he couldn't and it pissed him off.

"Don't bother trying to leave, Nero."

He gasped and looked straight ahead, seeing that it was that same person who had stabbed him and who pretended to be Kyrie. He glared, watching the other male observe his Red Queen.

Wait a minute.

_His _Red Queen?

How the hell was this guy able to get his weapons? Where was Blue Rose? Looking around him again, it dawned upon him that he was stripped of his weapons and he glared right back at the other who cocked Blue Rose and pointed it at Nero's face. With the tilt of the others head, his finger gently rested against the trigger.

"I'm sure that if I take a shot, you'll still be alive, wont you?"

Ignoring the question, Nero wanted to get right down to the basics. "I don't care what the hell you do to me, who are you and what did you do with Kyrie?" He demanded, squirming in his spot as he really just wanted to lash out at this guy.

"I don't understand why a half demon like you would need a sword or a gun anyway... but then again... you're only half, so maybe that's why you rely on human weapons." Snickering, he shot a round right above Nero's head.

It was silent between them, until finally, Sullivan threw the gun down on the marble floor with a clatter. Casually, he walked over to Nero's sword again and held it in his hands easily. Nero continued to watch, not understanding how he was even sitting here and watching this guy play with his weapons like that and ignore him as if Nero wasn't here!

"Stop ignoring me!" Nero finally shouted, and he could see the smirk on the other's face. Sullivan turned his head toward Nero and blinked once.

"I'm not going to sit here while you mess up my things! Now, you're gonna answer me... who are you and what the hell did you do with Kryie?" Nero demanded once again, his glare as cold as the floor was.

Again there was another round of silence, the smirk leaving Sullivan's face slightly and sighed. He dropped Red Queen as if it were a piece of garbage and folded his hands behind his back. Casually walking around, stalling basically before looking up at Nero again.

"Fine... I guess it's only fair." Cracking his knuckles before introducing himself. "I'm Sullivan... and I haven't done anything to your precious Kyrie." He smirked, slowly making his way to Nero. "In fact, we're going to be married pretty soon. To more specific, tomorrow morning, really."

Nero's glare dropped some, his eyes widening at how fast the time had come. Kyrie was really going along with this, wasn't she? Slowly he hung his head.

Holding back a snicker, Sullivan finally reached Nero and kneeld down in front of him. "Aw, don't be sad, Nero. I'm sure our children can use you as a play thing of some kind." He mocked. The longer he sat there, it seemed, Nero's confidence was lowering.

"Although," Sullivan pondered, glancing up at the low ceiling. "I will have to get rid of Credo and his wife... they'd only get in the way of my plans." He said with a nod. Nero suddenly looked up at him.

"Plans?"

Sullivan looked down at him and smiled. "You didn't think I was marrying Kyrie because I love her? Pish posh! (Wow, who says that). I'm only using her to get to Credo so that _I _can take over Fortuna, and thus, Kyrie will be under my rules. Isn't it perfect?"

Nero's eyes widened even more, his brows furrowing as he did so. He couldn't _believe _what he was hearing. This wedding was all just a complete fake! No one _ever _uses Kyrie like some kind of pawn. It didn't help when Sullivan let out a laugh when he saw Nero's reaction and stood up on his feet again.

"Well, I can't say you didn't put a lot of thought into it... but unfortunately, I don't think you'll be able to carry it out." Nero said with a sardonic tone.

Sullivan tilted his head again. "Oh? Why is that?"

"Because first, you're going to have go through me."

* * * *

On the other hand, Dante and Zen were making themselves known throughout the castle. Of course they had followed the guards to where they took Nero, only to find that the door that lead into the courtyard was locked.

"Damn it!" Zen whined, but it turned into a loud scream when Dante took out Ebony and just shot at the lock. Dante blinked at him, putting his gun away. Zen just innocently glanced back at him.

"I get scared easily." He shrugged, and Dante shook his head.

Once inside the castle, Dante didn't really care if he just randomly took out his guns again and blew holes into the expensive paintings and rockhard walls. Instantly, guards started coming from all places Dante didn't think quite possible.

"See? Look what you did!" Zen complained, watching as some of them started to surround them. Dante rolled his eyes with irritation as the guards came to them. Aiming his guns at them, which immediately made them stop and gasp.

"All we want to know is where you kept the prisoner and maybe I wont blow your brains out." His voice cunning.

Just because Zen didn't want 'Dante to feel alone,' he also took his gun out as well, smirking himself as he cocked it back. The guards felt so small compared to them, and were obviously hesitating on whether to show these intruders where the prisoner was. Sighing, Dante made it public that his fingers were resting on the triggers.

"Make your decision fast, I don't like waiting." He growled, taking a step further, and finally, the guards gave in. (Some security).

As the both of them started to follow, Dante quickly added that they better now show them the wrong place, or else they'd regret it, and he cocked his guns again. Sadly, there were other groups of guards that happened to see Dante and Zen being lead throughout and they instantly reported to Credo. Major uh-oh. Getting to the ground level, there was a door that they stopped at, and Dante glared at them.

"You better not be messing with me, I'll be giving you a fight you wouldn't imagine." He said in a cold voice. Gulping, the guards made assured them it was the right place.

* * * *

Back to Nero and Sullivan, they were both caught by surprise when multiple gunshots were shot. Turning his head, Sullivan glared, seeing Dante and Zen at the ready, behind them, worried guards.

"You fools!" Sullivan spat, the insult meant for the whole group.

Looking over his shoulder, Dante looked back at the scared guards and chuckled. "Go and get that Credo guy, tell him there's a little surprise waiting for him." So, not wanting to see their brains spill out of the gaping hole in their skulls, they vanished as fast as their feet could carry him. Sullivan leered.

"Well, now that isn't fair. Two against one?" He mused, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We know what you are! You're just another demon! I can't believe we couldn't see it through!" Zen chanted, his own gun aimed at Sullivan.

Quirking a brow, he looked at the little deluded demon. "You're the amusing one, aren't you?" He mocked, letting out a quiet laugh. His eyes went back to Dante. "So, what do you plan on doing to me then? You all know my secret, and I'm sure bullets from dinky little guns aren't going to stop me. Hm... let's brainstorm shall we?"

"Brainstorm my ass!" Zen shot back.

Sullivan's eyes went back to Zen. "You should open your mouth a little wider when you speak." Clearing his throat, he started to casually walk back and forth.

"One thing you guys will possibly do is tell Credo that I'm a demon. Of course, he will never believe you because, who would believe anyone who just suddenly barged into their property?" He mused again, continuing. "Of course, they'll notice Nero," He said, turning his body towards him. "Then I'll say that I caught Nero trying to break into the castle, try to get to Kyrie, possibly steal her away. Hm.. he'd love that."

All of this was pissing everyone off, since apparently it would most likely happen.

Sighing, Sullivan walked back to Nero again, and kneeld. He brushed back Nero's silver hair back with a smile. "What about you, Nero? You've been quiet this whole time, I'm sure you have a lot of ideas, don't you?"

"Don't touch me," He said quietly, looking away from Sullivan, but he wouldn't allow that. He found a whole new way to piss him off.

"Aw, is someone a little paranoid?" He cooed, reaching again to ruffle Nero's hair.

Finally, Nero couldn't take this shit anymore. He glared at him, feeling the rage just bottle up inside him again until he finally couldn't hold it in and he screamed. He screamed and with his rage going into his legs, he used as much force as he could to kick Sullivan away. Kind of like the game of pinball. Sullivan skidded on the floor, inches away from Dante and Zen. He sat up looking to see the both of them smirk, only it faded when they looked ahead.

They noticed the ominous glow on Nero's arm, it was black. Dante sighed, remembering how it was a characteristic of this new power.

"This shouldn't take long."

Little did they know, Credo was already on the move, running down the halls. All he knew was that someone had gotten into the castle without his consent. Kyrie had just got to her room to find the window was broken and she heard the running feet. Running out of her own room, she was able to find the group of guards and her brother running down the halls.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Gloria went to her side, a worried look on her face.

"Kyrie, what's going on? Credo wont tell me anything."

Staring back at her, she breathed in before answering. "Nero."

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one: Rising Battle

I was actually thinking about how I was going to end this in the shower. Thinking about things come a long way. :D yay for me. LOL Anyway, a couple more chapters and the story will be over for good! Aw.. that's sad now that I think about it. Ah well, my little 'going back to school present' for you guys.. who... aren't back in school yet. Though, this chapter was fun to write! PLUS it was long this time. Yay for me again? XD

Thank you ALL for the wonderful reviews! Your kind words about this story makes me so happy. n_n

-writinishmehlife13


	22. Owari

Chapter Twenty-two

_Owari_

* * *

Going against what her brother would probably stay, Kyrie advised Gloria to keep in their bedroom and have the twins be safe. On the other hand, Kyrie narrowed her eyes as she ran down the long hallways of the castle. Her heels clicking against the stone floors, she managed to find the group of guards; along with her brother down in the ground floor. She didn't understand why they would be there, but as she pushed through them, she stood behind Credo who was staring in shock.

"Credo, what's --"

He snapped his head when he heard her voice, his eyes widened, his brows furrowing. "Kyrie! Go back up the main floor!" He ordered, turning back to what was happening before them.

Kyrie furrowed her eyebrows as well, and finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She actually turned Credo to face her and she slapped him, hard, right across the face.

"I'm tired of this, Credo! I'm tired of you treating me like when we were kids! I'm a grown woman now!" She shouted, and all the guards gasped a little at her sudden action, unsure of what to say. Credo on the other hand, held his cheek, and stared back at his sister who glared right back of him. He was about to say something when Zen's voice carried to them.

"Oh boys... I think you might want to beat it. Looks like Mr. Crazy is gonna burst."

Everyone turned when he had mentioned that, hearing the growls and snarls that was coming from Nero's vocal chords. Kyrie blinked of surprise, what was he doing down here? Along with Sullivan? What was the whole story behind this? She wanted to know.

"Zen! Get these guys out of here, alright? Seems to me that this is going to end soon... but it's not gonna be pretty." Dante warned, and with a nod of his head, Zen quickly walked backward and made it to the group and faced them.

"I'm sure you don't want blood stains on your clothes, right? Right." He said with a nod and managed to push them back and close the door behind them.

"Why is Nero in there? What's going on?" Kyrie asked, desperately wanting to know. Credo frowned.

"What business do you have to act like you're head in charge?" He demanded.

Zen looked at Credo, quirking a brow and then smiled. "Ohh... I see. So you're the mean, I-wont-let-my-sister-marry-Nero, brother I've heard of, eh?"

Credo was just about to go at him when Kyrie stopped him and looked at Zen again. "Please, do you know what's going on? I just want to know what's happening to Nero and why he's here!"

Sighing, Zen put his gun back in the holster as he looked at her. "Thing is, Nero apparently wanted to see you again. That other demon in there was pretending to be you in the central courtyard and Nero got close enough to get stabbed." His eyes went to the guards that were still there. "Some people you got in this castle, just listening to that guy and taking Nero captive."

Credo slowly turned to face the guards that innocently looked back at him.

Kyrie could careless what Credo was doing, and paid more attention to Zen. "Wait... the other guy? Sullivan?" She questioned.

"Yeah, sure. I dub him the asshole, but Sullivan is a good name too." He shrugged and looked back to the door, wanting some bit of action to kick some ass too! Kyrie stood, her mind racing, trying to put things together. She couldn't believe... this whole time.. she never knew... Sullivan was a walking, talking demon, and no one knew. How could she have fallen in such a trap?

Through the walls, Nero's hands were free of his bonds, the look on his face ready to kill. He stood erect, his eyes targeted on Sullivan who was still on the floor not too far from Dante and he scoffed. Getting up casually he looked at Nero, who had become a beast in front of them, his hangs dripping with saliva.

"You think you're bad, Nero? I like you confidence--" Before he could finish his sentence, Dante took the pleasure in shooting a round in the back of Sullivan's head. He was getting annoyed and bored, so something had to be done, right?

The shot managed to make Sullivan shuffle forward, but not enough to kill him. He held his head and looked behind him, smiling and then pulled his hand back to see the blood.

"You're a funny guy," He then faced him completely and started to transform into what he truly was. The baby-faced man was no longer standing before him, but one hell of a cocky demonoid. "But that's going to be whatever people remember you for!" He lifted his hand of which claws were now extending instead of fingernails and was ready to swipe at Dante who still had his gun ready, but just as they were both to make contact, Nero came for the kill.

He tackled Sullivan and started to gnaw at the hand that was to hurt Dante. Sullivan growled and used his other hand to dig his claws into the boy's back and then threw him against the opposite wall. It was hard to watch (well, if you loved one of the guys), and Dante took his chance to shoot a few rounds at Sullivan who roared and started to crawl his way over to him, only when Nero jumped on his back and started gnawing more.

In the moments Dante had to think, he knew that just using bullets weren't really going to bring this son of a bitch down. His hand subtly went to his own sword, but he wondered, could it be enough to kill Sullivan? His eyes narrowed some, quickly scanning for what else could be of good use, besides Nero's anger. He heard a screech and jerked at the sound to see that Sullivan was crushing Nero from under him.

"Well, no one said trying was a bad thing," Dante told himself, lunging toward Sullivan and giving a good hack which stopped the demon from breaking any thing else of Nero's.

Growling, he paid his attention on Dante now. He lifted his clawed hand to swipe at him, but missed, since Dante dodged it and Nero took another turn in beating the hell out of him. Again, Dante was left again to think. Apparently, his weakness was to blades, but he needed one that would cause even more damage. Not that we're saying Dante's WIMPY or anything...

He came back into reality when Nero's body was thrown in his direction and jumped out of the way. Giving a growl of his own, Dante knew that this was getting completely nowhere and it annoyed him. That's when he saw something shine from the corner of his eye and glanced over, it was Nero's sword... Red Queen. He huffed to himself, it might not have been as great of a sword like Yamato, but it had to cause some kind of damage right?

Now the next plan was to try and get it without getting squashed by Nero or Sullivan. His eyes shifted over to the two, and watched as Nero's arm was pulsing like crazy and glowing the ominous black color of revenge and death. A loud roar came from his throat as he launched forward and thrust his super-duper-amazingly-epic-for-the-win-devil bringer toward Sullivan's chest, toward his heart. Screams of agony filled within, luminous light blinded Dante, and the force of the impact was strong enough to push him against the wall. It was like an earthquake, tsunami, Hurricane Katrina, and Harry Potter's patronus spell from the Prisoner of Azkaban all in one.

"Damn, wasn't expecting that..."

When it finally faded, he looked ahead and Nero was shaking with nerves of how much force he'd put into that move. His arm was no longer black, but a raw red and actually bleeding. He was back to normal, but drained of all energy. Finally he collapsed on his good side, and that was it.

Or was it?

In fact, Sullivan actually had a bit of life left. He was like the stupid bosses in Devil May Cry games that never died! There was a leer on his face as he got up to dispose of Nero, but he stopped when he heard a gun cock.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Dante's voice was cold and firm, and he wasn't really forgiving right now.

Sullivan looked up at Dante with just a stare, no emotion whatsoever, it was as if he wanted a staring contest before Dante killed him anyway. The little contest stopped when Sullivan's leer came back to his face and managed to raise his frame to tower over Dante, to challenge him.

"I will claim the virgin of Fortuna, and it will be under my control--!" He would've said more, but just when he was to strike, Dante pulled the trigger and made sure those rounds made sure that was the end of it.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two: The End

Okay, now just because I titled it 'The End,' doesn't exactly mean that it is. Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you guys, and GOD I'm just so sorry that it's taken me THIS long to finish a story. Wow, fail much? I think so. But yeah, I haven't died you guys. Life just likes to call my attention

-writinishmehlife13


	23. Kono Ai

Chapter Twenty-three

_Kono Ai_

_

* * *

_

He heard voices from a far distance. Or so he thought, was he really hearing voices? He couldn't be sure, his mind was working too fast for his body to respond. He didn't hear voices, but _a _voice. In fact, it was sobbing and trying to talk through the cries. Who was crying? The voice didn't sound as far like it had a few seconds ago, and now he decided to focus.

"Oh, Nero, I'm so sorry this happened to you. Please, Nero, can you please wake up?"

He let the voice settle in his mind, what the voice was telling him, and when it finally clicked, he slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurred and bright that it made him close his eyes again. He felt a soft hand go to the side of his face and brush his hair aside. He tried to open them again, and he squinted, looking up and saw Kyrie's red eyes, puffy nose and rosey cheeks. Tears were falling off her her face and onto the sheets of the bed of which he laid on and he was utterly confused.

He was about to speak, but she placed a finger to his lips and leaned in to kiss his forehead. He closed his eyes again at the contact, and when she pulled away, he looked up at her.

"Nero, I'm so sorry... all this time... you were trying to protect me, to tell me that you loved me and I was just ... I don't know what I was doing, I was stupid for not listening to you. I know we all make mistakes, but mine was something that I can't even forgive myself about." Her voice was shaking as she tried to keep everything what she said under control, sniffling as she continued. "I love you, Nero. When you left that day, I didn't know what to do with myself, I missed you, and last night... you mean so much to me, and I don't want anything to happen to you." She sat in her chair, crying when she had finished saying what she wanted.

He was actually silent when she spoke, and he always hated seeing Kyrie cry, but it wasn't because of if he recovered from a battle (well, at least 3/4 of it) but the rest was because she loved him, and he loved her. With his good hand, he reached out to her and wiped some of her tears off her raw cheeks. She slowly looked up at him, and for once in his life, he gave a sympathetic smile. Her heart warmed at the sight and gently went to hug him, kissing the side of his face and holding him tight. Then that's when it came to him, he had to ask...

"Kyrie, can I marry you?"

It was like time had stopped, everything stopped when he asked the question... or popped it, whichever works for you, and she pulled back looking at him. She stared at his face that was full of hope and was so innocent, she sniffled with a smile. With a nod of her head, more tears flowed from her eyes and Nero immediately brought her into an embrace as he tried to blink back his own tears.

And so, that was that. I mean, come on, were you seriously going to waste all that food and wonderfulness and no one was going to get married? Yeah, no. When it came to the idea that Nero talk to Credo, it still worried him. He was afraid that Credo would reject him, even in all of this mess that had been done; he still felt that Credo wouldn't accept Nero marrying his sister. When he finally approached him, it was awkward, no doubt about it.

"I'm not really good at this, especially talking of that I want that mean so much to me but…" Nero started, but was cut off by Credo.

"Nero, before you say anything, I just want to apologize myself. I'm sorry that I let rumors and stories get to me and make me think differently of you. I guess I'm still overprotective of Kyrie, even if she is able to take care of herself; but I know I've known you since you were a kid, and I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt her, I can see it in your eyes… I guess back a few months ago, I was just too blind to see it."

Nero blinked at those words that came from Credo's mouth. Probably the greatest thing between the conversations was that Credo gave his blessing. There were no words to describe how Nero felt, but I will say that it wasn't a bad feeling.

At the moment, Nero was looking at himself in a full-length mirror. He couldn't believe that he was getting married on this day, this moment. It may have been rushed, too quickly, whatever you want to call it, but he wanted to do this. He loved Kyrie ever since they were kids... and now this was the moment that he never saw or ever thought was coming. He looked down at himself, seeing that he was a groom, but he was having trouble tying his bow tie.

Luckily, Dante came into the room and saw him just standing there like a fish out of water. He smiled a little bit and stood next to him, and he just realized that he was a few inches taller than him.

"Having fun staring at you?" He asked, crossing his arms and watched Nero suddenly come out from his little world. He looked at Dante in the mirror and actually blushed from his absent mindedness and just shrugged a little bit.

"Um, yeah. I just... I can't tie this." He turned to him and showed the sad, little, black ribbon that was to be his bow tie. Sighing, he took it from Nero's palm and actually proceeded to tie it for him. Nero watched with a small look of surprise on his face and looked up as Dante was concentrated on tying it.

"How'd you learn to tie?" He suddenly asked. Heh, since we all know, that Dante's mind could only handle the amount of energy strawberry sundaes, pizza, and liquor could provide.

Shrugging, he finished quickly before answering.

"Just something I learned when I was really bored." He said casually, looking into the mirror as Nero examined it. It wasn't at all bad, it was pretty good. Though, he wasn't sure if he was really going to believe what Dante said. Maybe Dante had thought about getting married sometime in his life and had to teach himself if the day were to come?

_No, not Dante. _Nero thought to himself. _I don't think Dante would ever really want to be with someone.... but he has feelings too..._

Later that day, an organ rang throughout Fortuna. It was loud and symbolic as Nero nervously stood at the alter. He could feel his heart beating in his ears, the sweat under his hair, rolling down his forehead. He sighed deeply, looking about the bride's maids, Credo being his best man and giving a confident smile. Nero gave a shy smile back before looking ahead of him and all the pews were filled with people, staring at him.

Of course, Dante wasn't too hard to find in the crowd either, his infamous self sitting in the back row quietly. As Nero took a quick glance at Dante, he wondered of him and Trish. Sure the both of them seemed to come off as not liking each other, but Nero couldn't help but feel like he knew Dante better than anyone else. He knew he wanted to be with Trish, and yet, something was holding Dante back. Whatever it was, shouldn't it have been time that maybe he should've gotten over it?

_Oh yes he should. _A voice was said in someone's head as they heard the church bells from afar, twirling long blonde hair in between their fingers. Oh men, they annoy all women in this world, so thank God they die quicker. Then again, that wasn't the point.

Anyway, there was also Zen, who sat quietly in the church and everyone stood when Kyrie starting walking down the aisle. This was it... this was the moment that Nero had never thought or really realized would happen in his life. When she reached him, she smiled; holding her flowers tightly in her hands, but Nero could only see her, and only her.

The whole marriage was something that everyone in Fortuna saw as symbolic. A human marrying a demon. (Or so the people still thought), and perhaps, just maybe, humans and _some _demons could come together and be in happiness. There is too much grief in this world, and there are more questions than answers. That's why, most people question this grief, wanting the answer to always be happiness, but maybe we can't always achieve it. We have to go through bumps in the road, do things we wouldn't normally do, and get out of the comfort zone to be where we call this place happiness resides.

And I think that's what this story was all about.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three: This Love

Rewritten- 4/21/10

Thanks guys for your reviews, and recently, I've been watching old DMC 4 game trailers, so the thought of a sequel might be on our hands! I'll put a poll up by tonight to see what you guys think! XD Thanks again!

-writinishmehlife13


End file.
